


Yesterday We Were

by luantics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mutants, Plot, Plot Driven, Slavery, Slow Burn, Violence, im a mess and so is every single character in this damn fic, kind of, kinda???, more like owning people but uh yeah thats the same thing actually, mutant AU, plot heavy, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luantics/pseuds/luantics
Summary: For years upon years, since the very first appeared, mutants have been treated as lesser beings. For most, a life living equal to humans is a distant fantasy but the distance may be closing faster than anyone truly realises.Felix and Changbin are being dragged along by fate's annoyingly fickle rope, picking up Hyunjin on the way and kickstarting a chain of events bigger than any of them have ever even dreamed of.





	1. Perspective

Black hues stared down at his hands. Even as Changbin and Hyunjin clung to each other barely a few feet away he just felt so, so alone. So separated, distant. Ah, that was it, he was dissociating wasn't he? It didn't even feel like his own face that he felt fat, hot tears run down.

"Why am I crying..."

An almost heartbroken laugh left the youngest boy, turning away from his friends and clenching those hands that weren't his either. Faintly, he was sure he heard Hyunjin's voice call his name. It felt soft washing over him. Even still, he didn't shake out of it. Felix was stepping forward, footsteps becoming quicker and quicker until he was sprinting away from the only other people in his life right then that still mattered.

 

**_REWIND ?_ **

3am.

Turning over in his bed, Felix groaned. Croaky and congested, his voice was muffled by three thick blankets that covered his whole form like a cocoon or some other poetic shit.

This had been going on for weeks now. Unable to sleep to the point where school was just a blur of tiredness, the brunette was more than sick of it. By the time he actually got some shut-eye it'd just be time to leave again. Which is why instead, Felix threw off the covers with a scowl and pulled on the nearest hoodie. Fuck getting changed, he just slept in sweatpants and a t-shirt anyway. So what was he gonna do? The answer to that was in a pair of worn out sneakers and a silent slip out of his bedroom window. The answer was in the voice that responded when he pulled out his phone on the walk away from his idyllic little neighbourhood.

Changbin's house was in a mutant area. Somewhere people liked to think of as the shady, dangerous parts of the city when in reality the older boy's house felt more like home than his own. Since he'd called beforehand for once Changbin was actually expecting him, sitting on the front step with nothing but his phone screen illuminating his features. As soon as Felix leaned over the fence and whistled though, his face lit up with the biggest grin that only he could pull off without looking like an idiot and a half.

"Felix~" Changbin called out.

It was that slight intonation, the pure affection in his friend's voice that made him melt on the spot. He knew as well that there was a question coming, maybe multiple. Questions he didn't really feel like answering so instead he cut in before they came.

"Let's just walk for a while, okay? I need to clear my head or something and I don't wanna be alone."

Changbin paused, gate halfway open and his lips pressed in a small line. It was obvious he still wanted to ask what was on his mind but the pleading look from Felix had him nodding silently. So they walked. In radio silence for quite a while, glances thrown to the younger every now and then but for the most part Felix just kept his head down. When the two reached the edge of the neighbourhood, Changbin seemed to falter. As expected, Felix noticed immediately. A curious gaze was fixed on him for a few seconds before he remembered.

"Bro? Hey it's alright, I'm with you," he reassured him, a hand outstretched for Changbin to take.

Just casually holding hands. Completely platonic. For once Felix's heart didn't race when he felt their fingers intertwine; it was probably because this was purely comforting. He couldn't help but think back to all the times he'd seen mutants harassed just for existing. It's not like the cops would step in either. With Felix right there beside the other, though, it'd be okay. Wouldn't it? That's just what they had to believe at least and so far, they hadn't been wrong.

Finally Changbin broke the heavy silence after about five minutes of their stroll.

"Is this really just a walk or do you need to talk and just can't admit it?"

Of course he saw right through Felix.

"How long do you think you can stay awake for?"

"You're avoiding my question," Changbin warned.

With a heavy sigh, Felix stopped and let go of his friend's hand to scratch his head.

"I don't want to go school today. You  _can't_ go to school. Let's just go do something interesting instead of me having to sit in a classroom with people I don't like."

When Changbin didn't answer immediately, his heart fell right through to his stomach. That expression could have been sadness but in the dim lit morning it looked like anger. He wasn't angry at Felix was he? For what? About a million thoughts managed to fly through his head before the older shook his head and let out a half-assed laugh.

"Yeah, okay. So it's already 3am, what are we gonna do for...what, 12 or so hours?"

Relief washed over Felix and a sheepish grin bloomed over his face. Too right, actually. What  _were_ they going to do? See a movie maybe...though they had hours before any kind of theatre opened and they'd probably have to go the other side of the city where no one knew Changbin wasn't human. So until then...

"Keep walking I guess? We could probably make it a good way to downtown where there's actual stuff to do. We'll just sit down and do who knows if our feet get too sore."

Another laugh, this time genuine, came from the shorter male. 

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 As planned, the two just fucked around for most of the day. Thankfully enough, they didn't run into any trouble. Changbin's invisibility helped them sneak the mutant into two entire movies before they sat in a relatively empty parking lot to eat ice cream and other junk. Then, before they knew it the two were standing right in the bustle with their arms linked for safety and their respective weights in sugar pumping through their veins. Needless to say, it had been the best day Felix had had in a long time even if his hair was still messy and there were very noticeable dark circles under his eyes.

Did he look like a drug addict? Probably. Did he care? Not in the slightest.

"Fucking hell it's almost 2pm," Changbin muttered, staring at his watch with a mildly surprised expression.

"Yeah and I just realised I've got no plan for getting home."

At that, Changbin choked on his own breath.

"Oh my god I didn't think of that either."

They both went quiet for a good moment, the crowd just milling on around them without a single care for the two messy looking teenagers standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ah fuck it, let's steal a car," Felix suggested.

"No."

"I was  _joking_...Or was I?"

"Felix we're not stealing a fucking car just to get home."

Changbin was smiling nevertheless and the shit-eating grin on Felix's face made it clear he was incredibly amused by his 'joke'. Though the problem was still there. They had no actual way of getting home other than maybe a cheap bus but...

"I'll just walk, alright? You take the bus."

Felix didn't need any special mind-reading powers or empathic mutations to  _feel_ the discomfort radiating from the other at the thought of suddenly being alone again. It wasn't fear, Changbin didn't scare that easily, it was just discomfort but even that was enough to leave a sour taste in Felix's mouth. Instead of agreeing, he only squeezed the arm linked with his and screwed up his face. It was an attempt to keep things still light hearted even though reality was slowly catching back up with them.

"Nah. We can just walk together again."

"Are you sure? I saw you check your phone earlier, your parents are gonna beat your ass when you get home."

Once again, Felix screwed up his face and made a sort of 'psh' sound.

"What's new? I'm a disappointment. Let's start walking alright?"

"You're not a disappointment."

Not much else was said from then. Pushing through crowds to find their way to the streets that led back out of the town, the two boys kept their arms linked around each other even when it got a bit too warm for comfort.

Felix wished he knew what to say to break the silence that hung around them. He'd rather make mindless conversation than let himself think because the more he thought about the long walk home, the more he wanted to just stay there. To go somewhere else entirely. In fact-

"I don't wanna go home yet."

Both boys stopped. Felix's thoughts had been cut straight off by the sudden words and for a moment he'd genuinely wondered if it had just been his own impulse control that let it slip out. That was until he felt Changbin pull his arm away and realised he hadn't said it.

"What?" Felix mumbled.

Even him, who usually sounded so nonchalant or full of life had a waver in his voice when he craned his head around to look at Changbin.

"I mean, today was really cool. I haven't had fun like that in a really, really long time and I was just thinking that if my caretaker back home doesn't mind when I run out in the middle of the night, maybe she'd understand and wouldn't send the police after me if I just..." Changbin trailed off.

They were standing at least a few feet apart now, with Changbin having backed away without even realising. Felix knew as well as anyone that mutants didn't get to have a life. Not a proper one. Either they were stuck in the same house with the same caretaker for the rest of their lives, lived like stray dogs, or about a hundred other possibilities each worse than the last. It made the boy sick thinking about it.

"Binnie...What are you saying?"

Felix barely ever used that old nickname. He was scared. Even if he'd been thinking the exact same thing this was entirely different. This was voicing and actually giving weight to the idea.

Changbin stayed silent for a while. His face looked horribly pale.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Felix can you look around and tell me where we are?"

Oh.

Almost every single house around them was a double story. White frothy curtains, perfectly kept lawns, expensive cars, and eyes. Judging, suspicious eyes gazed out at them. 

"In the wrong kind of neighbourhood to be talking about this?"

"Mhm."

Felix grabbed Changbin's hand. Tight.

"Come on. Let's keep walking. I'm with you, they can't do shit."

He had to tug a few times before Changbin fell into rhythm beside him. With every single step they took Felix could swear he heard police sirens in the distance, whispers from the kitchens they passed, footsteps behind them. It was all just in his head. All of it. He walked faster.

The streets were so linear it should have been almost impossible to get lost, just follow the path straight down but they'd been on their way home for so long now it was already starting to get dark. Felix was panicking.

"Changbin, I actually don't know where we are."

"I thought we were going the right way."

"I thought so too?"

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck."

They had to stop again, they had to figure out where they were and what they were going to do from here. Out of the corner of Felix's eye he could have sworn he saw a boy about their age looking down at them from a window. More people judging? More people seeing them and probably getting ready to call the cops? Forget it, deep breaths. The day had started out just fine; why did it always have to get ruined...

"Don't you have any data to pull up a GPS?" Changbin mumbled.

"I ran out last night."

"Call your mom?"

"But then what about you? No. Let's just keep walking."

Changbin sighed, heavy. If stress was an audible sound it would have been the groan that left the mutant.

 

" ** _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_** "

 

Both boys froze up, all thought of directions gone from their mind as they heard the shouts the ripped through the silent evening. Right from the house they were standing in front of.

"Holy shit."

There were bangs, crashes, more yelling and the sound of porcelain breaking before the door open and someone with long legs, a mop of messy black hair, and bloodstained hands barreled straight into Felix's arms. The stranger was shaking with sobs, hands bunching in the brunette's clothes as shock and fear finally settled in him and he registered the rest of the situation.

An older man in a messed up suit stepped outside, a tight grip around another boy's arm. He looked like he was trying to get away as best as possible but the fingers digging into his bare skin was making it go white. In fact, jesus christ, this man was near dragging the guy while bellowing something at them. The only word he _did_ register came from the stranger that hadn't got away.

" ** _RUN!!!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can probably tell, this is already a chronological mess and im still getting used to writing things that arent rp bUT  
> if u took the time to read and enjoy this tiny first chapter guess what!! i love you!!!   
> im not sure how regular or sporadic updates will be but bear with me yes okay
> 
> comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated as well as any feedback?? like if im going too fast or if you have questions etc idk! i love talking to people about my stories ok bye <3


	2. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Hyunjin; a boy who has never known anything but cigar burns and snotty rich people looking at him like an exotic creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. big tw for abuse?? child abuse??? its a yikes anyway
> 
> 2\. i just wanna say these first few chapters are probably gonna be so short bc im kinda just getting back into the groove of storywriting rather than rping and also! theyre basically just introducing the characters and leading up to the Big Thing
> 
> 3\. like half of the non-important characters im literally just making up off the top of my head but yes there will be lil tiny cameos from other idols. see if you can spot them!

"Quite a pretty one, for a mutant at least."

Hyunjin's chin was still in the woman's grip, scarlet claws digging into his skin. Surely his human would be angry about that. Wouldn't he tell her to stop once he saw the discomfort on his face?

"Ease up on it, Miyun. If you mark my property you know I'll make you pay for it."

Rather quickly the hand was withdrawn and Hyunjin's head lowered again, relief making the knots in his shoulders slowly ease away. 

"Too right you are. I'm sure you'd rather it say clean and spotless," the lady, Miyun, chimed while looking between the boy and her fake nails.

"Come, I'll show you the other one I acquired last week. You," a finger was pointed at Hyunjin. "Upstairs."

As the two 'business associates', as Mr. Park would call them, left in the other direction the mutant boy very quickly fled to the upstairs hallway.

From an outside glance, one might just assume Hyunjin was one of the CEO's kids. Yeah, sure. One of his kids that got a cigar burn on his back if he disobeyed, a kid that was shown off like a trophy. Another mutant pet, sold off for big money by his human parents when he turned five and started making things disappear with just a touch. He wished he could do that to people sometimes. Maybe he could learn to someday but even when he had the chance to try it with Mr. Park...Hyunjin wasn't a murderer. He could probably never bring himself to hurt someone.

Now it was a matter of finding something to do while he waited for more instructions from the man that was more his master than his caretaker. Cleaning was an obvious choice but the three mutants including himself already kept everything so spotless there was barely anything to do.

"Hyunjin-ah!"

The hushed call came from the upstairs bathroom, a small hand waving him over. Looks like his activity had been chosen for him. Hyunjin frowned gently and slipped into the room, met with Seungmin and his devilish smile.

"Guess what I stole from the kitchen," the shorter boy whispered, opening up a hand full of marshmallows.

"You're crazy. You're gonna get caught!" Hyunjin hissed back and closed the other's hand again, pushing it back.

"No! It's barely any, there's a whole container in the cupboard, I made sure it wouldn't be noticeable."

Tight-lipped, Hyunjin craned his head around to look at the door. He locked it.

"Okay."

An obnoxious snort left Seungmin as he watched Hyunjin sit down on the floor and beckon him to sit as well. 

"You need to stop worrying, you know I'm not an idiot. Here, you get five and I get six because I'm the one that stole them."

"Seems fair."

For a while the boys sat happily in silence, enjoying the candy slowly and knowing this would be the last treat they'd probably have in a long while. Finally though, the silence broke with Seungmin's quiet voice.

"Is that demon lady gone yet or what?"

Hyunjin had to stifle a laugh, poking idly at his remaining three marshmallows.

"No, they've gone to go harass the new one. Poor thing, she's only like eleven."

"I overheard she got sold from a really poor family, her parents weren't human either."

"How could you do that to your own daughter?" Hyunjin mumbled.

Seungmin just shrugged, beginning to look as troubled as Hyunjin felt. They both knew that had been them once; Seungmin moreso than Hyunjin but the feeling was the same. Being sold like an object by the only people they were supposed to be able to trust. 

"Hey, remember when we first met?"

Usually Hyunjin would have been thankful for the change in subject but thinking about their past wasn't the most pleasant thing. God damn you Seungmin, you and your iron fucking heart.

 

 

_"Hi, I'm Seungmin."_

_The ten year old Hyunjin stared from behind Mr. Park's legs, so tiny and hesitant as the man explained how Seungmin was going to be his new brother. As soon as the two were alone, though, in their now shared bedroom Seungmin was huddling himself in the corner and crying._

_"Seungmin-ah? Why are you sad? You don't want to be my brother?"_

_The child was so naive in his questioning, a small hand reaching out only to be swatted away angrily._

_"Of course I don't! I-I want my mom."_

 

"You hated me," Hyunjin laughed quietly.

 

_Three months since Seungmin had become the second mutant sold to Mr. Park. Before him, Hyunjin had been blind. So, so, incredibly blind. The kids weren't just kids anymore._

_"You're both ten now, you can help with the housework can't you?"  
_

_"You two are big boys, why don't you cook dinner hm?"_

_Leaving two ten year olds in charge of cooking an entire meal? Why was the man upset when Seungmin burnt the food?_

_"You fucking idiot, you just ruined the dinner that was going to secure me a promotion!"_

_That was the first time Hyunjin had seen his 'father' strike another person and it sent such shock through him that by the time he was throwing himself in front of Seungmin the younger was already unconscious._

 

"And then you hated me," Seungmin shot back with a grin.

 

_"NO, STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

_"He doesn't care about us! We're just fucking animals to him! Hyunjin can't you see that?"_

_"DAD'S GONNA BE BACK SOON SHUT UP! THE NEIGHBOURS WILL HEAR YOU."_

_"HYUNJIN YOU IDIOT WE HAVE TO GO!"_

_"NO!!!"_

 

Hyunjin felt sick. He shook his head and handed the last marshmallow to Seungmin.

"He's gonna be finished soon. We should get back out there and make it look like we were doing something productive."

Seungmin's face just fell and he nodded.

 

_"Hyunjin what happened in there? What did he do to you?"_

_Sobs wracked through the fifteen year old's body as Seungmin tried to lift up his shirt to see what the origin of all that fucking blood was._

_"No- no please don't it hurts please-"_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"I hate cigars I hate them I hate old men I hate poker I hate the smell of smoke I hate it I hate it I never want to do that again."_

_"He...Hyunjin your back..."_

_"Can't he think of something else? I'd rather be hit, why did he do this to me?"_

_"Can you stand?"_

_In the dead of the night, Seungmin stayed with his **brother** as the cold water from the shower washed over his burns. He couldn't cry, not as loud as he wanted to, but he supposed Hyunjin wanted to cry even more. His hand was practically crushed in the older's grip._

 

"Hyunjin? We could still do it."

"Do what?"

"Run away together."

"I want to."

"Then let's do it?"

"How? I don't even know how to get out of this street, let alone out of the city. We don't have a good enough plan, we'll die."

"If we keep sitting around dreaming about it, it'll never happen!"

Immediately the strained whispers stopped. Hyunjin visibly paled.

"He's coming up the stairs," Seungmin mumbled, immediately opening the cupboard under the sink to grab two cloths and bleach.

One was thrown to Hyunjin and like lightning the two started scrubbing any surface that looked even vaguely dirty.

"Boys? Where are you, useless little shits..."

Hyunjin scrambled to his feet, unlocked the door and opened it all in one go.

"We were just polishing the tiles, sir."

Mr. Park regarded his flushed face and slightly messy hair for just a second. He seemed to assume the slight disheveled look was from work rather than panic and nodded coldly. It was times like these, standing there silently like a deer in the headlights, that Hyunjin really noticed how different the human man now was.

He used to look at Hyunjin like the boy actually meant something to him. He used to call him son, sweetheart, little one. Instead of the large hand that gripped his chin even harder than the woman had, he used to hold Hyunjin on his hip and get him to show off his abilities to party guests. Looking back he really was only ever a trophy, no matter how important he'd been made to feel.

"You'd better clean yourselves up as well before you come back downstairs. Back to what you were doing," the man growled, letting go and stalking off.

"Oh, one more thing. There's no bed for the girl yet but it'll be in your room tonight. You can show it everything it needs to know, I have more important things to do."

"Yes sir."

Silence once more.

As Mr. Park disappeared back downstairs, Hyunjin felt his brother join him in the doorway. A comforting hand snaked around to link their fingers together.

"Come on. We'd better actually do some work."

When he didn't respond, Seungmin just sighed and gave his hand a quick squeeze. That was it though. The younger boy went straight back to cleaning, the comfort leaving with him. Hyunjin felt sick again.

* * *

 The whole time Seungmin sat with the new mutant girl, Hyunjin had perched himself on the windowsill. 

"If you ever need anything, you ask your oppas, okay? Don't go to Mr. Park for anything."

She nodded vigorously, eyes still puffy with tears.

"Hyunjinnie and I will take care of you as much as we can," Seungmin explained, changing into a much quieter whisper. "Mr. Park isn't a nice man so if you ever get too hungry come to me and I will bring you food okay? Don't try to be sneaky on your own yet, I don't want you to be hurt."

Hyunjin shifted his gaze from the street below to the two sitting on the cramped floor. He noted the way Seungmin held her bandaged hands in his own, the gentle way he comforted her as if he already took to her as an older brother. He remembered all the times that had been the two boys with each other. Hyunjin holding Seungmin through his nightmares or vice versa. Nursing each other's bruises and burns. Vaguely, the eldest hoped to god they didn't have to nurse her wounds.

"It's gonna be okay."

"Thank you Seungmin oppa..."

The other nodded softly, his eyes momentarily meeting Hyunjin's. They didn't even need to speak for an exchange to happen. They both had the same fears, they both would probably throw themselves to death in her stead. She was barely older than Seungmin was when he came to the house but she was so, so small. It was terrifying.

"Yeojin-ah," Hyunjin called this time.

The raven-haired girl turned around to look at him expectantly.

"We'll protect you."

For the first time since they'd met her that evening, Hyunjin saw a weak smile bloom. It made him smile in turn, his heart fluttering with a kind of warmth that could only be described as brotherly love. Yeah. He was going to protect her, no matter what happened.

With Yeojin's attention turned back to Seungmin, Hyunjin resumed his streetwatching. Off in the distance he saw a pair of teenagers, oddly dressed, pause quite some way away. Well, at least he assumed they were teenagers. No adults he'd seen around here interacted or walked like that. He watched them part for a short while, half wishing he had Seungmin's heightened hearing just so he could know what they might be talking about. 

"Did you see something, Hyunjin?" Seungmin spoke up quietly from where he was starting to braid the new girl's hair.

"Nothing really. Just a couple of people taking a walk. They don't look like they're from around here."

The other hummed and nothing more was said.

Hyunjin repositioned himself for a better view when the two carried on walking, a little faster this time. Had something spooked them maybe? Oh, they were walking this way. Nearing more and more, Hyunjin was able to discern one taller than the other. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, idly he thought this stranger must be absolutely freezing in this weather. The other seemed warmer, a hoodie and baggy pants. Shit, they really looked like those 'delinquent' types that Mr. Park always complained about. And they were stopping right in front of the house. Even if Hyunjin had wanted to see more, the moment he heard Mr. Park calling from downstairs all three mutants were up and out the door. Seungmin was audibly mumbling under his breath the whole while until they reached the ground floor.

Down the stairs with Yeojin clinging to both of their arms and then standing in a line in the dining room. The human just paced in front of them silently for a few moments before he stopped and stared at them all. Cold. Dark. Was he planning something or...

"What are you looking at, boy?"

Hyunjin  _knew_ he wasn't talking to himself. Couldn't have been Yeojin. Slowly, with his heart right in his throat, Hyunjin strained his eyes around to see Seungmin standing straight up. No bowed head. No placid expression. He was getting too brave. That angry expression, direct eye contact. Everything felt like it was slipping into slow motion.

"Come here."

"No."

Seungmin's clear, unwavering response cut into Hyunjin like a fucking knife. What the fuck was he doing. Now? Now of all time? After they both just promised they were going to protect this girl? After they both promised her everything was going to be okay?

The sound of Mr. Park grabbing a handful of Seungmin's hair and slamming the side of his head into the nearest wall was sickening. Before Hyunjin had time to register Seungmin sliding to the floor and gasping, he was rushing forward and  ** _screaming_**.

**_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"_ **

"Oh you want to fucking try me as well, huh?"

Mr. Park looked like an actual demon, a gun drawn from his back pocket ( _how often does he carry one of those??_ ) and pointed at Hyunjin. With one hand trying to grab Seungmin and pull him along, his other hand closed tight around the pistol. It vanished leaving nothing but Seungmin scrambling after Hyunjin and a very infuriated human in close pursuit.

Yeojin just stood there. Head bowed. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"YEOJIN, COME ON!"

No response.

In the time it took for Hyunjin to reach for the girl as well, Mr. Park had yanked Seungmin back. The nearest vase found itself in Hyunjin's grip, smashed against the side of his master's head. Porcelain sliced open his own hands but at least the man was sent a few steps back, clutching his head and groaning. Once more, Hyunjin grabbed his dazed brother and instead of running like he should have, he began picking up more objects and throwing them at Mr. Park. Seungmin was saying something, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Yeojin, Hyunjin...You need to go."

"YEOJIN PLEASE."

The girl was shaking. 

"YOU LITTLE CUNT. AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU."

Hyunjin scrambled into the hallway, Seungmin still in tow, and knocked over the Grandfather clock without even thinking.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH."

Hyunjin was crying. The tears were blurring his vision as he threw more and more things at Mr. Park, pushing Seungmin towards the door. A quick, blind scramble for the doorknob and Hyunjin nearly tripped over the door frame on his way out. 

He didn't realise Seungmin wasn't following. He didn't think before he threw himself straight into the arms of one of those strangers from before. Hyunjin could think at all. He didn't know. He didn't know.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE. THAT MUTANT BITCH IS MINE, HAND IT OVER."

Hyunjin turned around, his hand finding the stranger's and immediately he couldn't breathe.

Seungmin. Seungmin.

"Seungmin-"

**_"RUN!!!"_ **

How the fuck was Hyunjin supposed to run when this crazed man was gaining on them, Seungmin dragged by a probably broken arm.

It was only when the other stranger spoke that Hyunjin actually moved. He didn't run though. He did something he didn't even realise he was able to do. Just like that they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thiS WAS A REALLY QUICK UPDATE BC THE CHAPTER WAS ALREADY HALF FINISHED IN MY DRAFTS NGL JFDGHK
> 
> anyway hopefully the next chapter is gonna be longer so!! again thank you so so much if you've read this far! ilu and i hope you like this fic! comments and kudos are always appreciated big time <3


	3. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them wanted to run away, they just didn't want it to happen so suddenly. And not like this. Never like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny emeto/puke tw but its not descriptive so dw
> 
> anyway alternative description: the boys finally steal that car like felix joked about

"Felix? Are we running?"

"I-"

He was cut off instantaneously by the same strange male moving once again to grab Changbin's hand as well. Nausea flooded Felix's senses, the image of his friend and the others swimming and warping before him like he was stuck inside a washing machine. Closing his eyes only made it worse. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING."

Changbin's voice was the one that answered. If Felix had tried to he was sure he would have thrown up.

"WHAT?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!"

All three of them hit hard ground, their knees buckling. Where ever they were, it was cold, raining, and dark. Pain shot through Felix like a crack of thunder- no, there  _was_ a crack of thunder and his whole body was on fire even under the icy storm.

Faintly, he could hear retching sounds. A groan that sounded like Changbin. Sitting up to see what was actually happening had been a bad idea because his head just spun even more, his stomach tightening and bile rising in his throat.

"Wh- hey what the fuck just happened."

Met only with ragged breathing and the sight of this stranger doubled over a couple feet away, the boy sat still and let himself breathe for a while.

"You can teleport?" Changbin wheezed from where he still lay in the mud. 

Was it mud? Were they sitting in fucking mud?

A weak reply came from the raven-haired male, still clutching his stomach and sounding like he was choking back tears.

"No! No I can't! I don't know-" He gagged momentarily before continuing. "I don't know what I just did."

"Well Jesus H Christ, dude, you must have known something. Shit like that doesn't happen through the power of friendship," Felix retorted this time, sounding a little more mean than he'd meant to.

"I don't know, I don't know, I'm sorry-"

The poor guy must have left the last 3 days worth of meals on the ground there. Felix suddenly felt absolutely horrible as the memory of everything that had just happened came swimming back. Before he could even apologise though, Changbin had stumbled to his feet and gone over to place a hand on his back.

"It's alright. At least we're not in immediate danger anymore, okay? Give me a look at your hands, though, they looked pretty fucked up from what I saw."

How on earth had the other recovered so quickly from that...what? Teleporting? Felix still felt winded and honestly if the stranger dumped his guts one more time he might just be joining him.

The boy sniffled though and straightened up, holding out his now dirt covered hands for Changbin to see. After another deep breath, Felix joined them.

"Shit. That can't be good. The rain isn't gonna be enough to clean those cuts out- holy shit, man what did you even do?" Felix muttered, staring down at the mess.

"I smashed a vase over my dad's head."

"Gnarly...Wait, that was your dad!?"

"N-Not really. He owned me. He owns me. Oh god, he's gonna come looking for me and I left Seungmin there too and Yeojin oh my god he's gonna kill them-"

The other was hyperventilating now, his entire body shaking in the cold. Speaking of which; even Felix had kind of warm clothes on but this one...his no-longer-very-white dress shirt clung to him like a second skin, schoolboy-esque shorts absolutely soaked and probably not very warm at all. God, he didn't even have shoes on, just muddy white socks. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Felix realised it was pretty much the same thing that other boy had been wearing.

The whole time all these thoughts buzzed in his head, Changbin was already pulling the tallest kid in for a hug. Was it just a mutant thing? That they clicked immediately and became just like family? No. Maybe Changbin was just being nice, like usual. He'd always been the kind of guy to just swoop in and try to make others feel better. It was sweet and all too but it would have been sweeter if they had a plan from here.

"Hey guys? I know me and Changbin both probably wanted to run away but you know...I wasn't expecting that to be like, today? And now we're in some back alley, covered in dirt and probably bin juice and all I'm saying is...what the fuck do we do now?"

The other two pulled apart slowly, suddenly looking a lot more worried than just upset. Felix really had to pause for a breath after motoring off like that but to be frank the second mutant wasn't the only one panicking here.

"I should probably say my name before anything else right? I'm the one that got us into this mess; I'm Hyunjin."

Hyunjin, as he called himself, looked like a kicked puppy in the way he acted. He flinched at sudden movements from either of them and hung his head when he wasn't being spoken to. Felix felt  **horrible**.

"I'm Changbin. The idiot gaping like a fish is Felix."

"Hey, you asshole."

The attempt at humour seemed to ease the tension just a little, an unsure smile tugging at Hyunjin's lips as he glanced between the two of them. He seemed like he wanted to ask something but it was obvious he was holding himself back.

"Felix, Can I talk to you? Alone?"

The new addition to their group looked up curiously though didn't make any protest when Felix nodded and followed Changbin to somewhere a bit more out of earshot.

"You can still find a way home, you know. This guy, Hyunjin, him and me both are as good as dead after the stunt we just pulled but you  _know_ humans don't-"

"Shut up."

Felix was scowling, hugging himself against the cold and sniffling. Was his best friend really trying to convince him to leave? To make this the last time they ever see each other because god knows if the two mutants ever stop running from here on out they'd be found and killed before you could say 'ouch'.

The younger's snap left a mildly hurt expression on Changbin's face, though, and soon enough he was regretting his choice of words.

"I mean, I'm not leaving you. Sure I could go home. I could try and forget about you and I could keep on being normal and go to school and shit but that's not gonna make me happy. I'd rather die here tonight, with  _both_ of you, than go back."

"We've got absolutely no plan," Changbin breathed, a sad smile pulling his lips up.

"So? We can't turn back now."

He'd probably never heard the brunette sound so serious before, so mature. In just the past day Felix felt like he'd aged a good couple of years. Of course, that wasn't actually possible but he knew as well as Changbin that fucking around and panicking wasn't going to do them any good.

"Binnie. Trust me. This is probably like, fate or something. So no regrets, no fear, no bullshit."

Once again tight-lipped, Changbin nodded and barely flinched when he took out his phone and threw it on the ground. There was an urge to read over those messages once more, possibly the last thing he'd ever see from his mother now but he knew it was only going to make him feel even worse so he just let it drop. Making sure the job was properly done with a swift heel to the screen, he kept crushing it until there was nothing left crushable.

Changbin just watched.

"H-Hey, guys? Is everything okay?"

Hyunjin's soft voice carried through the darkness, a shiver audible in his words. Shit, that's right. They still needed somewhere dry or hypothermia was going to kill them before the police did.

"Yeah, yeah. We're just trying to think of what we can do without drawing too much attention," Changbin lied through his teeth, surprising Felix with his lack of honesty.

They hadn't even been discussing anything bad, why was the other not giving the whole truth? Nevertheless, Hyunjin didn't suspect anything. He made a small 'o' with his lips and nodded slowly, walking over to join them. At first he hesitated, seeming unsure but after no protest from either boys he shuffled carefully to stand with them.

For a while they were quiet, Hyunjin rubbing at his mouth with the back of his sleeve idly. Felix didn't comment when Changbin held the taller boy's other hand.

"U-Um...Are you two...You know..."

Hyunjin paused often, as if he didn't want to seem rude but Felix couldn't quite understand what he was trying to ask. Thankfully Changbin answered the wide-eyed boy.

"He's human, I'm not. He's alright though, we've been friends for years," he explained.

Very visibly did he relax, smiling a bit easier now especially to Felix. 

So it was decided just like that, was it? This was how quickly their lives had collided and changed. All of it leading up to this singular moment with all of them drenched in rain and huddled in an alleyway.

"How much money do you have left, Felix?"

It was only when Changbin spoke did he realise how long the other two had just been watching him zone out, waiting almost expectantly. Numb fingers fumbled in his pockets until a plain wallet was procured. It took just a few moments for him to quickly count up the notes and coins still left, all of it coming to.

"Uh, 48000 won."

It could be worse. It could have definitely been worse.

"We should start going. We need to find somewhere dry to stay," Hyunjin mumbled, slipping his hand out of Changbin's grip in order to tuck both hands under his armpits.

It was a weak attempt to stay warm but it was slowly ebbing away the numbness at the very least. When the other two nodded in agreement, Hyunjin started leading the way only to be pulled back by a very unsure Felix.

"Hold on, I'll go first alright? You look way too suspicious...No offence."

"I'm not offended."

The youngest boy stepped gingerly out into the street, any traces of tiredness that might have been in his system before now long gone. He was fully alert, gaze flitting over everything in sight. A few stray people with umbrellas were milling about but for the most part, the street was already relatively empty.

"Changbin? What's the time?" Felix called out.

"5:48pm."

"Shit...seriously? This place is fucking barren it's like a graveyard."

"It  _is_ raining," Hyunjin tried to reason.

"Umbrellas exist for a reason," Felix shot straight back.

"This is a pretty residential place from what I can see. Probably a mutant neighbourhood. It's not crazy for there not to be that much activity."

Both Hyunjin and Felix turned to look at Changbin. He had a point. The general disrepair of the area reminded the brunette very much of Changbin's own neighbourhood. The only difference being these buildings were much bigger, more like apartments than houses. Already Felix was starting to wonder if they were even still in the same city. Shaking off the creeping feeling, though, he just kept going.

They passed the same model of building about fifty times probably, each one just as quiet as the next. Sure it might have been a school night but the general lack of noise was seriously making all three of them unbelievably anxious. 

On three different occasions, three different cats sprinted across the street nearby and Felix wasn't sure who was more startled; the cat or Hyunjin who yelped quietly every single time. It was like the boy had never been outside before. The fourth time it happened, he began to seriously wonder if Hyunjin actually  _had_ been outside before or not.

When they finally neared what looked like a convenience store, Felix wasn't sure whether he was glad for the sight of more cars and people or if he was just even more worried.

"I'm cold..."

"We'll find somewhere soon," Felix hushed Hyunjin gently.

Originally, he'd been planning on going into the convenience store to hopefully find something hot for the three of them to share but with the state he was in...What if he got kicked out for tracking mud through the store or something stupid like that? They shouldn't care...Should they?

"I'm gonna go in, I'll find you when I come back out just um...Go find somewhere to get out of the rain."

Changbin raised an eyebrow at Felix but didn't protest, instead leading Hyunjin off down the street.

Now it was just trying to look as non-suspicious as possible while going into the store. The fluorescent lights strained on Felix's tired eyes and the electronic blare the signalled someone entering felt like bullet in his ear but he did his absolute best not to wince. Trudging through the store, he couldn't help but realise he hadn't actually slept in over 24 hours. He was probably going to get outside and just keel over.

"At least it's warmer in here."

As soon as Felix mumbled the words, he immediately felt a pang of guilt. Changbin and Hyunjin were still out there, probably getting hypothermia while Felix dawdled about trying to choose what would actually do them good. He'd just about decided on ramen when something else caught his eye. A small section on the shelf dedicated to hair dye. For some reason Felix lingered, eyeing up the box of bleach and wondering if maybe he'd look good with blonde hair.

"Everything alright? I don't mean to sound rude but...You look like you just stepped out of hell."

Expecting to turn around and find a mildly disgusted store clerk, instead Felix was met with a young man. He looked like some kind of alternative idol to a very sleep-deprived Felix. Fluffy blue hair and oversized clothes. Definitely a lot cleaner than the boy was right then.

"Uhh..." 

Great going Felix, you sound like a dumbass.

"Yeah! Yeah, 's all good. I just uh, slipped a little while ago and broke my umbrella so-" he managed to mumble, gesturing to his soaked and muddy clothes.

The stranger laughed, all in good nature, and nodded in understanding.

"You're pretty brave to be walking around out there, y'know with all the shit going down at the moment."

The shorter of the two frowned, his gaze lifting to make eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Felix inquired.

Looking rather surprised, the other opened and closed his mouth a few times as if unsure of what to say.

"Have you not seen the news? Or listened to the radio? Or like even been on the internet at all?"

"I...I've been out all day. Haven't had the time to check."

"Some mutant brought a really dangerous guy back from the dead and apparently they're on the run at the moment. People are fucking terrified of how powerful mutants are getting and especially with those two supposedly wandering Seoul right now, like  _no one_ wants to be out and about. It'll all probably die down in a few days once people get over themselves but..."

Clicking his tongue, the man raised his eyebrows in what Felix could only read as the visual representation of 'Yikes'. Without a reply, he reached to pluck a box of blue hair dye (of course) from the shelf but paused when he noticed Felix looking back to the rest of the dye.

"You'd look good in blonde, I reckon," he prompted, practically reading Felix's mind.

A low hum left him in response, seriously considering it before ultimately shaking his head and sighing.

"Nah, I've gotta save my money. I just wanted something hot to eat before I try and walk the rest of the way home in this shit weather."

How did lying become so easy?

"I see. Maybe another time then, aye? Good luck though, try not to die out there."

The two shared a comfortable laugh before Felix nodded a goodbye and paid for the food cradled in his arms. A couple minutes later and he was stepping outside with a painfully hot container of noodles only to be pleasantly surprised by the slow fade of the rain. Maybe they'd survive the night just yet. 

Felix almost got all the way to where he supposed the other two had gone off to before he heard a familiar voice call out behind him.

"Hey! Hold up!"

The same guy from the store jogged out to meet him, a very pleased grin on his face. There was a box in his hand.

"It's stupid and I know you could have probably just bought it another time but here."

Even in the dim light, Felix could see it was the blonde dye he'd been looking at.

"You didn't have to," he groaned despite the embarrassed grin on his face.

"I know!"

And just like that the guy was tucking it into Felix's pocket for him.

"I'm Younghyun, by the way. See you later, dude!"

"Felix!" the younger called in response after Younghyun but already the other had disappeared back into the darkness.

"What did you get?"

Snapped out of his fuzzy little headspace, Felix nearly dropped the fucking noodles when Hyunjin spoke right next to his ear. An uncharacteristic squeak left him and he stumbled backwards a few paces.

"What the fuck? I could have  _died_. Were you there the whole time?"

"Changbin-hyung can turn other things invisible as well as himself if he's touching them. I promise we didn't listen in that much," the taller explained, peering curiously over at the noodles.

An inquisitive look was pointed at Changbin who just shrugged and nodded to the bulge in Felix's pocket.

"What'd that guy give you?"

"You never told me you could do that..."

"Could have sworn I did," Changbin laughed, taking the extra items from Felix's arms.

"You didn't."

Felix pursed his lips and sighed. For the first time, he felt a little disconnected from Changbin. Again, he brushed the bad feeling off and held out the ramen.

"There are three pairs of chopsticks in my non-full pocket. You guys can grab them yourself, I've got no hands."

"Let's move under shelter first?" Changbin suggested, making Hyunjin pause with a pair of chopsticks already in hand.

"You found some?"

"Technically."

And that was how they ended up sitting in a circle outside the door of an already closed shop, sharing a container of quickly cooling noodles. In the silence, Felix was struggling just to keep his eyes open. Hyunjin kept dropping his chopsticks, whimpering in pain. Despite having finally cleaned his cuts properly with baby wipes and a bottle of cold water, the skin was still red and sensitive.

For Changbin, the reality of what they were doing was still only just settling in.

"We need a car," he blurted out.

Suddenly alert again, Felix opened his eyes and frowned at the older boy.

"How are we gonna get a car without drawing a shit load of attention to ourselves?" he mumbled.

Felix did have his license but the only car he'd ever driven was his mom's beat down, ten year old Ute. 

Cradling his hands in his lap, Hyunjin spoke up gently.

"I can try and help. I saw a car for sale just parked on the street a while back."

"We do  **not** have enough money to buy a car, Hyunjin."

The other shook his head quickly, puppy dog eyes fixed on Felix.

"No I mean no one needs it immediately or anything so if we steal it then it's not going to be that big of a deal to the person who left it right?"

Both Changbin and Felix looked stumped by his reasoning. He wasn't exactly wrong, it was just a bit strange hearing that come from the boy who'd just been crying quietly to himself moments before.

"We don't have many options..." Hyunjin added, quieter this time.

No one seemed to want to say anything more for a while, the thoughtful quietness eventually just got too much for Felix though so he stood and threw the now empty noodle container into the nearest trash can.

"Let's do it then. I can already feel the rain starting again and at least it'll be dry," Felix sighed, giving Hyunjin a hand up.

Changbin followed close behind as Hyunjin lead the way towards the car he'd mentioned before. It wasn't anything flash or expensive looking. A black soccer mom type van with white writing on the windows. Details such as a price and a phone number, things that they didn't really need to care about.

"Okay. Hyunjin, what was your plan?" Felix whispered, gaze fixed on the street around them.

No security cameras were visible nearby, no people either. Thank god for that because the next thing that Hyunjin did was press his fingers to the front passenger side window. The glass melted away into nothing and all Felix and Changbin seemed capable of was looking on with shocked expressions while the boy reached through and unlocked the door from the inside. He didn't even treat it as a big deal, opening the door and looking expectantly at the two.

"You guys can go in the front. I don't know anything about cars except how to clean them," Hyunjin mumbled, reaching in to unlock the backseat door as well.

Still reeling, Felix clambered into the drivers seat and Changbin followed suit, closing the door behind them. The only problem now was starting the damn thing up. Both boys paused, Hyunjin's gaze burning the back of Felix's head while he tried to figure things out.

"Okay. I really hope I don't fuck this up."

"Just get down under the wheel, I'll tell you what you need to do okay?" Changbin reassured the boy, humming in approval as he squeezed himself into the tiny space.

"Wires? I need to find wires right?"

"Mhm."

In the backseat, Hyunjin scooched forward to watch curiously while the eldest boy gave directions and Felix followed them best he could. It took around five minutes for a rumble and a splutter to signal that the engine had started up.

"Holy shit!" Felix exclaimed, hitting his head on the way back up.

A series of disbelieving laughs came from the other two boys, Changbin managing to tell Felix to be careful.

"Hyunjin, are you able to get the window back or is it just gone?"

With a nod, he reached a hand out and just like magic the glass was replaced.

"You're a legend," Felix breathed.

"Are you sure you're awake enough to drive though?"

It was Changbin this time, always concerned, always trying to look after his chaotic mess of a friend.

"I'll get us somewhere more secluded but that'll be all, okay? I know I seem like I'm gonna pass out but I can do this."

Digging his heel into the accelerator, they took off a little bit too fast but soon enough Felix had eased into a safer speed, leaning back in the seat and looking right at home.

"It's not so different from mom's Ute, actually."

A pang of sadness shot through Felix's chest as the words left his lips, screeching to a halt in front of the traffic lights. They weren't even red yet.

"Oh my god, mom."

The two mutants looked panicked as Felix clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to hold back a sob. He'd switched so suddenly it took Changbin a good few moments to realise he should be pulling Felix into a hug or something.

"I left her. Her and dad, I left them both and I'm probably never gonna see them again-"

He was practically howling into Changbin's shoulder, shaking in the older's arms while Hyunjin watched, visibly disturbed.

* * *

How was Hyunjin supposed to react? One of the boys he'd only just met was having a panic attack in the front seat of a stolen car and he was having trouble even opening his mouth to offer some comforting words. Muffled gibberish spilled from Felix, every single gasp and sob just making Hyunjin's heart ache more and more.

Ah shit. Now he was crying too.

Shuffling back in his seat, Hyunjin brought his knees up to his chest and pressed his lips together to stop from making a sound. Unfortunately, he was very practiced in keeping quiet.

They probably should have kept going. They shouldn't just sit there at an intersection with no intention of moving but when Changbin suggested switching places so that Felix could sleep while he drove, the younger pulled away and shook his head vigorously.

"I c-can do this."

He didn't seem very convinced himself as his hands still shook and with his now tear-swollen eyes it was even harder to see through the the night. After a few moments of expectant silence, it seemed Felix really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Go on. Get in the back, you need sleep."

Quiet sniffles and whimpers continued to leave Felix but eventually he complied, clambering over into the backseat. He didn't even protest when Hyunjin pulled him closer, cradling the boy and running hesitant fingers through his hair. Whether the cuddle was more for the other or for himself at this point, Hyunjin wasn't quite sure but what he did know was that this guy had really soft hair and it felt nice to have a body snuggled against his own.

While the two shared that moment in the backseat, Changbin managed to maneuver himself into the drivers seat and checked the still green lights. Okay. Hyunjin just looked on with curious hues as Changbin muttered away to himself, starting to continue where Felix had left off.

By the time they found somewhere to park the car that was enough out of the way that they wouldn't be seen but not completely ridiculous, Felix was fast asleep with his head in Hyunjin's lap and his legs hanging off the seat.

It took longer than it probably should have for Changbin to reach down and turn the car back off but to be fair, he wasn't immediately visible to Hyunjin who had absolutely no clue what went into...whatever it was they were doing. When he popped back up a heavy sigh left him, filling up the now silent car with a sense of relief. They weren't dead yet.

"Are you okay back there?" Changbins voice was purposely quiet as he turned his whole body around to look at the other two properly.

Still with tears beaded at the edges of his eyes, Hyunjin shrugged and slid his fingers out of the younger's hair only to thread them through once more. The action earned a sleepy sigh from Felix and a shift that made him think he'd woken the poor boy up.

"Everything's changed so quickly. Literally last night I was doing this with Seungmin."

"What, running away?"

Hyunjin laughed quietly but it felt a little forced.

"No, helping him sleep. He calms down when I play with his hair too."

Changbin nodded silently in understanding, his gaze shifting very obviously to Felix's face. The brunette was drooling on Hyunjin's leg. Kinda gross but he didn't have the heart to push him off nor did he really care that much.

"I can't believe I fucking left him there."

The sudden bitterness in his voice seemed to surprise Changbin. Nevermind the fact that this was the first time he'd probably heard Hyunjin come even close to swearing. It was the hot, ashamed tears beading on his eyelashes and rolling down his cheeks that made it even worse.

He felt so, so horrible. For leaving Seungmin and Yeojin. For dragging the other two into his problem. For crying so much. For being such a baby. He felt horrible for everything and seeing Felix break down like that moments before seemed to have made his own realisation set in. Meekly, he pressed his balled fists to his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears but part of him knew it wouldn't work.

"We can't go back can we?" Changbin asked softly.

The older male had curled up, cheek pressed to the side of the car seat and gaze lowered. As if he didn't want to look at Hyunjin. Vaguely he wondered if he should have felt offended by it but no. He understood. Crying wasn't something easy to watch and how are you even supposed to comfort someone you barely just met? Reach over and hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay? They both knew that wasn't the case so why lie to themselves.

"No. Seungmin's probably dead by now anyway. Yeojin...if she's not dead she'll be fine..."

Hyunjin was lying to himself. He knew his master wasn't a good person and without him or Seungmin to divert his attention...He didn't want to think about it. He didn't even know how he did what he had, it would be stupid to try it again.

"We're gonna figure this out okay?"

Silent, Hyunjin nodded and forced himself to relax. Shoulders slumped, a heavy breath was let out. He stopped trying to hold his tears back and instead gave Changbin a smile that was barely reassuring but at least he tried.

"Yeah. Get some sleep kid. We've got a long fucking way ahead of us," Changbin mumbled.

"Okay. I'll try."

Both of them drifted off to the sound of Felix mumbling in his sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT THIS FIC EXISTED IM SO SORRY i have??? no excuse anyway if you wanna yell at me my twitter is @peachehyun and my cc is the same <3
> 
> if i take too long to update again pls......poke me....


	4. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fugitives, catalysts in the rising war between humanity and mutancy, find their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> specific tws for this chapter: graphic mentions of blood, violence, death, dehumanisation (kinda), talk of prison i guess?

One minute.

Shaking. Shaking. Stop. Stop it. Stop shaking.

The voices were getting more and more distant now. Chan's feet were getting heavier and heavier. His own twisted ankle and various bumps, bruises, and bloodied face was nothing right now, though. Woojin hung limp in his arms. Dead weight.

Metallic smell and the lack of tension in the other's limbs. He was still warm for now, even if the blood that soaked his clothes made it hard to believe he'd be able to save him in time.

Two minutes.

Chan took a long, thick breath in. The air stunk of blood, caked with fear and the stillness of death. Still he breathed it in, all the while mumbling in low tones and laying his left palm flat over Woojin's chest. His right hand pressed firm against his own frantically beating heart. How long did he have before the body was unable to be saved? It had been...three minutes. Three minutes it had taken him to carry Woojin's lifeless form away from danger but already he could feel him going cold, his limbs loose. 

"Fuck fuck fuck. Woojin please hold on."

This was going to take a lot.

Drawing his hand away from his chest, he felt that magnetic pull and the searing burn of his own energy and life being torn. It was harder than it had ever felt before, like trying to push a broken down car or break a rock in half with his bare hands. It took all his willpower not to cry out in pain, ripping his now balled fist away and instead slamming it against Woojin's chest.

_Please work._

As drops of sweat and tears hit the other's body, his friend gasped and coughed. The cavities in his torso where bullets had ripped through him slowly closed and with a buzzing in his ears, Chan let out a sigh of relief as he saw Woojin roll over onto his hands and knees and start coughing more violently this time.

"I really thought I lost you for a second there," Chan breathed.

His complexion had gone pallid, a thin film of cold sweat covering his face but as soon as he felt himself tipping over there was a pair of strong arms scooping him up and holding him to a frantically rising and falling chest.

"How did you do that. I died, I know I did, I felt it."

Chan let a few trembling breaths pass before he spoke again, gripping the still wet shirt weakly.

"I've never done it before. I didn't know if I'd be able to," he whispered.

There was an extended period where they stayed like that; both on their knees, Woojin tried to calm himself and his friend down at the same time. Neither felt fine to get up and keep going after that but they didn't have much choice.

"Come on, we need to get somewhere better than this. I can hear them getting closer."

At no response from Chan, he was shaken a few times. Hard.

"Yeah...Yeah of course," he mumbled, swallowing the nausea in his throat.

Running. Again. Sometimes it felt like they'd never stop running.

"Fucking humans..." Chan drawled.

Pressed to Woojin's side, the blonde screwed up his face. He didn't want to think about how easily they were caught by the military. Beaten, cursed, degraded. If Woojin hadn't...If he hadn't protected them both before getting riddled with gunfire, Chan probably would have been dead now too. Slaughtered in the street like an animal, a monster.

Woojin stayed silent. He knew Chan could get petty and spiteful when he was upset so he could only imagine what was going through the healer's head at this moment. Thankfully, the lack of a response meant he didn't say any further. Silence was appreciated in the skillful art of hiding from people with guns anyway.

Time passed. Further and further into the city they ran. Eventually they fled to the subway system, Woojin still holding Chan like a magnet to his side.

"When you broke out of prison...What were you thinking?"

The weak question from Chan made the taller stop to shift his grip and think.

"Just that I wanted to be free. I thought to myself I wouldn't care about sleeping in the streets or constantly running from the military as long as I could be free."

"Yeah."

"You said...you said you wanted to start something. You said once we got away that you'd tell me your plan."

"I did."

"Chan...I don't want to die without hearing it."

The blonde shook his head and stumbled out of Woojin's grip. A trembling, bloodstained hand gestured to the subway map.

"You won't. We need to get this train here."

"Chan, please. Mutants can't get cards."

Without another word he flashed the exact object he wasn't supposed to have and grinned meekly.

"Says who? Come on, let's get cleaned up in the bathroom before someone sees us."

* * *

Woojin's fingers lingered a little too long on Chan's face as he washed the blood from his split lip. He swallowed hard. Chan didn't seem to notice. If he did...he didn't say anything. 

It was only now, under the painfully fluorescent light of the bathroom, that Woojin realised exactly how bad the shorter really looked. In the silence he paused and truly registered the wounds.

A split lip, a probably broken nose, a swelling bruise on the left side of his jaw, a black eye on the same side, grazes and cuts all over his face and neck and by the way blood was staining the collar of Chan's shirt there was no doubt the damage continued on. Woojin felt horrible.

"Why are you doing all this?"

Woojin hadn't even realised he'd spoken until Chan made eye contact, surprise in his expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I...Why are you helping me?"

"Because you helped me," Chan said, slowly as if he wasn't sure if Woojin was testing him or something.

"I'm a criminal."

Pause.

Woojin sighed and threw away the damp tissue in favour of a new one.

"I got put in jail because I killed my caretaker. I know it was self defense but I didn't have to kill him."

"The fact you feel bad about it says enough for me."

"Look at what they did to you though..."

"Look at what they did to  _you_."

 Woojin's face softened in contrast to Chan's lips that were pressed in a frustrated line. To be entirely, utterly honest...the shapeshifter had never met anyone who cared more about others than Chan did. Still being honest, he knew the frustration when he cursed humans was skin deep. Chan wasn't the type to hate an entire group of people for the actions of some. It was just easier to blame everyone than try and pick out culprits. Woojin knew. Woojin understood.

For a while longer they stayed in silence. Only a few hisses and groans from the shorter man reached Woojin's ears until it seemed to be his own turn. Discarding his blood soaked shirt, Woojin swallowed dryly as Chan frowned moved him around gently. He was uttering something as he checked his chest and back then his arms and hands. After everything, he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Woojin mumbled, curious as to why his friend looked so troubled.

Chan only shook his head and dragged a hand over his still sore face.

"Um the uh wounds. The scars. Sorry I guess bringing you back from the brink of no return meant uh..."

He was struggling to find the words and Woojin could tell. Finally he shook himself out of it and pulled out one of the spare shirts he'd stashed in the small bag hanging from his shoulders. 

"They haven't healed properly yet. They're closed enough that there shouldn't be any more bleeding but if we could just...stay out of trouble for a while..." and slowly Chan trailed off, handing the shirt over.

A small nod of understanding. He felt like he didn't really need to reply, they probably both would have agreed on staying out of conflict for a while anyway. Especially with Chan's state.

* * *

The once clean clothes the two had changed into after that day were stained once more with blood and now dirt too.

"They keep opening, Chan, I'm sorry," Woojin whispered.

The blonde looked pale.

"Why isn't my healing working?"

"Maybe we should just leave it to heal normally."

"No! I can do this okay? I can do this."

"Chan-"

"I'm not weak!"

The raise in his voice startled Woojin for a moment. He even flinched somewhat, eyes widening and hands raising defensively. That seemed to make Chan pause, regret washing over his heavy features. For a moment they just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. It wasn't until Woojin spoke that the other finally took a step back and walked over to the bank of the creek they'd been following.

"I don't think you're weak. I  **know** you're not weak. Is...Is there something you need to talk about?"

Chan shook his head, dipping his grazed hands into the ice cold water just to bring them back to where Woojin stood, trying to clean the blood. What was the use.

"No. I mean...I know but..." Chan kept trailing off, not looking up at the other mutant. "I feel useless sometimes. We don't have any weapons and I mean I'd be shit at fighting anyway. You're our defense, right? But you're hurt and if you keep doing this it's going to get worse and worse and if I can't even fix this for you then maybe you'd be better off without me."

"Shut up," Woojin scoffed, laying his hands over Chan's. "That's not true."

Finally, he looked up. His eyes were dry but there was still a look in them that made Woojin wonder if Chan really might cry soon. In an attempt to be comforting, he traced circles on the back of his hands with calloused thumbs.

"I need you," Woojin started.

But he didn't know what more to say. Still, it seemed to be enough for Chan to smile sadly and let his arms drop to his sides once more.

"I'll...I don't know. We'll find something to bandage it with, okay?"

The taller nodded and smiled in return, ruffling his friend's curls. It was just a small act of affection but for the first time, he heard Chan laugh and immediately something warm bloomed in his chest. He wished he could hear that laugh more. Every day. It was so natural and sweet, the happiest sound he'd heard in a long, long time.

"Yeah. We'll figure this out," Chan stated, brushing Woojin's hand away with the brightest smile he'd worn in months.

* * *

They were really on the wanted list. Despite Woojin's current appearance of a heavy St.Bernard dog, when the two met eyes Chan could feel the worry radiating off him. He was sure his own eyes were enough for Woojin to read as well, after all the face mask and hat the latter had managed to steal were doing a thankfully good job of concealing any identifying features. Not to mention, no one really took a second glance at someone innocently walking their dog in a public area. Still...it was dangerous. The two knew it was dangerous but they  _had_ to know what was going on.

And now they did.

With a gentle tug, Woojin trotted close to Chan as they weaved their way through people and away from the screens in shop windows. Every so often he caught whispers, mutterings, worries. The humans were afraid; the humans were very, very afraid and it they were afraid of the exact two mutants currently speed walking through a main street on their way to the place Chan had said would be safe. Chan wanted to tell them, wanted to yell and scream that they weren't villains to be frightened of that they only wanted to live with the same freedom as humans. So deep in thought, he didn't realise they'd been walking for more than an hour until Woojin tugged on the lead and sniffed towards a back alley. Dark hues narrowed, trying to see into the dimming area but eventually he nodded and they went on. 

Chan realised pretty soon that he remembered the way through the buildings, through broken fences and gates and shitty buildings. He remembered the smells, the sounds, which graffiti meant what. The mural of an octopus told him he needed to turn left, the scatterings of spray painted flowers meant they were moving through mutant areas, and the silhouette of an elephant over a broken doorway meant they'd found exactly where Chan wanted to be.

"We're here."

"Are you going to tell me the plan yet?"

That was quick. The dog was nowhere to be seen, Woojin's slightly mussed up hair the only indication that anything had even happened. That and the fact that he was fiddling with the uncomfortably tight dog collar around his neck. Chan frowned idly, reaching up to help him take it off and for a moment he wanted to ignore the question but Woojin was looking at him with such determined eyes...

"Okay. Okay...Just keep walking alright? We can't be seen here for too long."

A deep breath left Woojin as Chan tucked the collar back into his pocket but he nodded and followed close behind.

 "It's not really like...It's not a full blown plan yet. Really um, there's no solid plan set but..." Chan trailed off, pointing through a doorway. 

At the raised eyebrow received from Woojin he just cleared his throat, avoided eye contact, and continued.

"You like...God how do I explain this. I met this kid a while back and he told me about the books he's read before."

"The kid can read?" Woojin muttered.

"Yeah. His parents were like, telepathic. Worked in court so the family got special privileges."

"Oh okay. Go on."

"Yeah, anyway. He tells me all these stories about dystopian universes, worlds where everyone is treated like mutants are. He tells me about how human authors describe people banding together. Strength in numbers and all that. And they gather more and more people and they lead these revolutions and it got me thinking."

Chan was leading Woojin into a basement now, hands flying around as he spoke to emphasise points. They reached the bottom of the basement, Chan falling silent in order to lift a loose section of floor. When it was lifted, revealing a small drop into what looked like a tunnel, Chan stopped and turned to Woojin.

"It got me thinking, why don't we do that?"

"Start a revolution..."

"Yeah."

Woojin scoffed, shaking his head yet smiling the whole while.

"You're absolutely crazy."

Chan only grinned in response and beckoned Woojin into the hole. A rather unceremonious drop had Woojin slipping on the damp ground and sliding a bit. Despite the chuckle from above, the thought of a wet and muddy ass wasn't pleasant for longer than necessary. Suddenly, a hand was pulling him back up and the sound of the floor falling back into place echoed through the tunnel.

"Who made this?" Woojin breathed.

"We had a couple of girls who could burrow like moles. They helped us make a whole system, right underneath the city and careful enough that probably no ones gonna stumble on a tunnel by accident. Probably."

Chan knew it was dangerous. It was so, so dangerous but it was the safest holdout they had for the moment. Or it was. Chan hadn't been underground in over half a year, who knows what could have happened in that time.

"Probably," Woojin repeated, nodding as if he wasn't entirely sure if he trusted it. "You said 'had'. What happened?"

"Nothing. Should still be there if nothings happened."

"Right."

The taller's shoulders slumped and Chan definitely noticed even if he couldn't be sure whether the action was relief or stress.  Nevertheless, he let Chan lead the way through the system. There were so many turns and crossroads it really felt like a maze after a while. In the back of Woojin's head, he wondered vaguely if anyone had ever gotten lost down here. Watching the back of his friend's head, he decided against asking. He was afraid of the answer.

Silence washed over them for a while before Chan seemed to remember what he'd been talking about earlier.

"Okay so, this all started a couple years ago right?"

"How many?"

"Uh...Like two."

"Okay."

Chan cleared his throat once more.

"It was just me and the kid first, then we met a few more mutants, and more and more. I don't know how many people we have now but it's a fair few. It's like a colony or something. There's even a few that ran away from higher status jobs that teach the others how to read and write if they were never taught."

Woojin stayed silent.

"I don't know if we're creating an army or...or what. I just know that these people are safer here than up there but I want to make it reverse. I want to make humans see us as equals. Not monsters, not tyrants, not a threat nor prey. I just...I want us to have real lives. There's no quality of living in what the government gives us."

Woojin only nodded slowly, seeming to forget the fact that Chan didn't have eyes on the back of his fucking head. A few seconds of silence before he realised he hadn't actually responded.

"I don't know why but...I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean," Chan asked, craning his head around to fix Woojin with a curious gaze.

"I mean, I expected something like this would happen eventually. The world can't stay like this forever...People are hurting, Chan. Either mutants are going to die out or they're going to rise up. By the way you're talking I think we might be coming up to that crossroad quicker than I thought."

Quietness fell over the two once more. Probably because Chan knew he was right. If mutants were to rise up though...What would that mean for the world? This isn't a singular riot or protest. Chan wanted to change the whole world. He pondered it all without another word as he led Woojin through the tunnels for a few more minutes until finally they reached a door. It looked a little out of place, old oak fitted into the compact dirt. Over the door handle, Chan's hand hovered for a few seconds. A thought in the back of his head wondered if everything would be just as he left it. Muffled, there was sound coming from the other side but he couldn't be sure if...

"Chan!"

As soon as he swung it open, a shriek of a voice rang through the tunnel. A smaller figure barreled straight into Chan's arms and the brightest grin was buried into the man's neck. The fear Chan had held in his chest melted into affection in an instant. Everything stayed right where he left it.

"Jisung, you're still here?" Chan breathed, wrapping his arms around him as well.

"Of course? No, wait, I know what you're thinking. We haven't been caught yet, no, but I thought _you_ might have been for a second there."

Both of them were laughing, probably crying, completely forgetting Woojin standing right there looking just a bit awkward. So he cleared his throat.

Surprise shone on the kid's face as he finally let go of Chan and peered around to see the other. Vaguely, Woojin thought he looked a bit like an excited hamster. No wait- a squirrel.

"Oh! You brought a new person? Hey, welcome to the resistance!" he spoke so brightly, Woojin momentarily forgot they were in a glorified cave.

"Creative name. Thanks."

Jisung's cheeks appeared to flush but really it was hard to tell in the low light. The smile he was given, despite the teasing, reassured Woojin he wasn't being too hard. Thank god. He'd acted tough in prison for so long sometimes he just forgot that regular people didn't talk like that. After a lapse in which Jisung seemed unsure of how to proceed, Chan butted in. He beckoned Woojin to follow both of them through the doorway for a start, though.

"Okay, Woojin this is Jisung. Jisung this is Woojin."

"Wait...Kim Woojin?" the youngest started, eyes widening.

"Yeah...?"

"Like the one that died and...Oh my god Chan that was you?"

Both men shared a look. What it was, Chan wasn't sure but he decided to take the lead.

"You heard?"

"The radio, they kept talking about you two. They don't know your name, though, Chan but holy shit! You can do that?"

Chan winced at the shrill tone the other was starting to take on but looked thankful the moment Jisung apparently realised and brought himself back down. For a second though, it had looked like he really was about to start floating up to the shallow ceiling.

"I swear it almost killed me but...yeah apparently I can do that," he sighed, looking more worried than excited.

The air became almost uncomfortable but Jisung kept talking.

"Oh yeah because you said when you heal people it feels like you're giving them a part of you right? Shit, that must have taken a lot. Hey the beds are still in the same place, you should rest."

Chan just gave a grateful smile and mumbled a quick "Jisung will take care of you" before he conceded. Woojin quite liked the thought of sleeping on something other than the ground as well, after all this time. Jisung's eyes followed the elder's gaze curiously. Understanding was immediate.

"You should go rest as well. Just follow Chan before he disappears into the tunnels again. You'll get used to the navigation eventually, promise."

Woojin smiled fondly and nodded. Somehow, everything felt too fast but nevertheless he did as he was told.

"Thanks Jisungie."

Jisung grinned straight back and gave him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY SO to clarify im a mess and i didnt plan this well, i swear my fingers write what they want but here we go just in case my writing isnt that easy to understand
> 
> woojin broke out of prison 2 months ago and while on the run, he ran into chan. chan travels on his own sometimes trying to recruit more mutants and scout stuff etc. quite recently they were caught by police resulting in chan being beaten while trying to save woojin, woojin was executed on the spot etc etc.  
> this IS happening at the same time as changhyunlix running away but if you have questions talk to me on twt @yeosangwiki !!
> 
> heres a full list of abilities so far as well, just for reference
> 
> hyunjin - de/materialisation plus a newfound ability of teleporting  
> changbin - invisibility  
> seungmin - soundwave manipulation/super hearing  
> chan - empathic healing aka he feeds his own life force into others to heal them  
> woojin - shapeshifting  
> jisung - we'll find out later uwu


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at Jisung.

Watching Woojin shuffle away to join Chan, Jisung let out a sigh of relief. That was one thing off his list at the very least. Make sure Chan's home safe, check. Next was checking the tunnels for anyone who may have gotten lost, biking out to find some things to bring back, fix that stupid draft, and talk to Minho. Minho. Jisung paused with the spool of yarn he used just in case he didn't find his way back. Minho. Little cogs and gears turned in his head, things rearranged. He put the yarn back down on the shelf and grabbed a jacket and a hat instead. The jobs could wait, could be divided to other people. Jisung had been working too hard the past month or so, swamping himself with work to take his mind off the anxiety that came with not knowing if Chan was alive or not. He deserved a break and anyway, he thought maybe his talks with the strange guy had been beginning to get through to him. 

Talk to Minho.

As if he was in a video game, changing his priorities on the quest menu, heading off with purpose towards the imaginary map marker. He knew there were only one or two places his friend would be and nine times out of ten it was underneath that bridge by the river where Minho etched graffiti into the concrete and skipped rocks. His bike jolted and shook him in his seat as he rode over rocks and grass towards the exact person he'd been hoping to see.

"Minho!"

His bike was abandoned with ease, Jisung more focused on the goofy grin waiting for him with a flat stone in hand.

"Just announce to the whole world that I'm here, yeah? What's up? I didn't think I'd see you until much later."

"Change of plans. Chan's home safe."

"He survived all that?"

Jisung nodded, his gaze following the stone for one, two, three, four skips.

"He brought someone else as well. Guy called Woojin."

Minho raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet.

"Anyway...How have you been?"

"What, since you saw me yesterday?"

"...W-"

"I'm alright. I've been eating well."

A sigh of relief came from the younger of the two. Why Jisung was always so worried about Minho, more so than most others, he couldn't tell you. Maybe it was how stubborn he was about not living with other people, about staying alone. The asshole in the back of Jisung's mind liked to laugh and call Minho edgy but the rest of it was just...sad.

"Have you...been thinking about my offer?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jisung groaned, crouching down to pick at the stones as well.

"Because I already told you, I'm one of those big scary villain type mutants that the big guys are going to want to see on your side so that they have some reason to paint you all as evil. They'd use me and my ability to fear monger."

As much as Jisung didn't want to agree, he knew Minho was right. No doubt Minho would be in the spotlight if he ever used his ability and if the public found out what he can do the media would have a field day making sure no human would ever trust the mutants again. He could already see it now. **_'_ _This is why mutants can't be trusted.' 'Mutants are a danger to all.'_  **

"Yeah..."

He could feel Minho looking at him, probably one of those unreadable stares of his; the ones where if Jisung asked what he was thinking about he'd say something completely off topic and unexpected. It usually managed a giggle from him but Jisung was starting to feel just a little stupid. Why did he keep trying?

"Well, you don't have to use your ability...you could at least just have somewhere warm to stay with people that care about you."

That came out more snappy than intended and by the surprise on Minho's face, he hadn't been expecting Jisung to say something like that either. But there was no going back now. He just frowned and turned his gaze back to the stones as quickly as possible without getting whiplash.

"You're an outlier."

"What?"

Minho stood up properly and Jisung's heart dropped a fraction.

"No one normal could know what I can do and trust me and actually  _like_ me despite it."

Jisung had to stop himself from exploding but Minho just kept going.

"Not everyone could still want to talk to me and hang out with me everyday while knowing I could easily just make them drown themselves or walk into traffic or throw themself off a building," Minho spat. He sounded like he was holding back tears the whole while.

"Minho y-"

He was cut off by his own lips pressing together and when he finally looked at Minho, he knew he'd messed up.

"You don't think I've tried to be with people before? That I haven't tried to just...not use my power? You don't think even for a second that I wouldn't get alienated because my whole thing is manipulating people? Fuck off, Jisung."

He didn't even get the chance to reply because just as soon as he tried to speak his jaw clamped shut again and his body started moving without him telling it to. He got on his bike, pushed his way up the slope, and only felt control ebbing back into him once he was out of Minho's sight. He didn't bother going back. In fact he rode all the way into the trees, left his bike on the ground, and just let go of any gravity around him. In no time he was sitting in the highest branch, tugging at his hair and frowning, muttering to himself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Jisung rode back to the same place the next day and waited for hours to see Minho. He never came. He didn't come the next day either. Or the week after that. Eventually Jisung gave up, even checked the bar he knew Minho liked to frequent but he was nowhere to be found. All because of one snap. 

"Jisung you ruin everything. You just can't help it can you?"

Verbally beating himself up on the regular. What a great way to cope with ruining an already fragile friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a wee mini chapter bc its been in my drafts for too long and i feel so bad for forgetting about this fic
> 
> anyway that was another power reveal ;o i'll list them in case anyone didn't catch on
> 
> minho: mind control  
> jisung: gravity manipulation


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just running much too smoothly for Felix's liking but neither Hyunjin nor Changbin seemed to be bothered by it. 
> 
> Wherein they take a chance on a well-meaning stranger.

Somewhere very dark, somewhere cold, somewhere that stinks of fear. Hyunjin held Seungmin's hand as it crumbled and melted right in front of his eyes. His best friend, his brother died and fell apart and cried all at the same time and without understanding why he knew that it was his fault. He knew if he'd stayed and fought back, taken Seungmin with him, the boy wouldn't be in such agony. Ripped pieces, tearing away and evaporating even as Hyunjin scrambled to put them back together. He cried and begged for the younger boy to be okay right until he woke up frozen with Felix gripping his hand and looking worried.

"I thought you'd died in your sleep until I felt you shaking..."

Was Felix close to tears? Oh please, don't cry again.

A quick glance told him Changbin was still fast asleep which means he hadn't made much sound if any. Good. No sleep talking, he didn't have to explain anything.

"Hyunjin?"

Snapped back to the present moment, Hyunjin hung his head and shook it. The words didn't want to come out.

"Nightmare."

Without seeing it, Hyunjin felt him nod. He felt another hand closed over his own and let go of a heavy breath. In the next few moments of silence, many things crossed through his mind. Felix must have opened the car door at some point; there was a gentle breeze pushing into the car. The damage to his hands was scabbing over but it still made them feel stiff, sore, and tight. Hyunjin wondered if there'd be permanent scarring. 

"I'm glad you're okay...For the most part," Felix mumbled, letting his hands draw away slowly in favour of sliding himself out into the open.

For a split second, Hyunjin almost didn't follow but the ache in his body urged him to get up and stretch. The more he woke up properly the more he registered about where they'd ended up. There was certainly a breeze, but the air was still as damp as inside the vehicle. They'd parked well in the outskirts, in some junkyard looking place.

"We should let Changbin sleep a bit longer. I'll be 'right but he needs the rest."

It felt like Felix was just talking to fill the silence now, especially since he seemed much more focused on some note in his hand.

"What's that?"

Felix looked up from it, holding the paper out for him to see and just shrugging.

"Met some guy when I was getting our food and he gave me this. Must have slipped the note in my pocket too."

The box of hair dye was shaken gently, Hyunjin's eyebrows raising at it for a moment before he inspected the note.

"He gave you a phone number? So maybe that was just a cover up for this," the boy mumbled, tapping the paper.

It would make sense but then...Was Felix's story that easy to see through? He'd thought he was good at lying. 

"Ok but why?"

"Call him and find out?"

"Maybe...no, better not."

Felix just shook his head and took the paper back, shoving it a bit carelessly in his pocket.

He started in a whisper, eyes on Changbin's slowly stirring form, "Ringing a complete stranger for one reason or another when we're all basically fugitives would not be a good idea."

"Well, what else do we have. What have we got to lose?"

"Plenty. We've got plenty to lose."

Hyunjin wanted to tell Felix he was being dramatic but he refrained. If it really was a trap, all their work to get away from it all would have been for nothing so he shut his mouth and nodded. Still- that didn't really stop the optimist in him from thinking about it.

"We need new clothes..." Felix mumbled off-handedly.

Something he was definitely right about. Hyunjin felt disgusting in his current situation. Still muddy and damp. His thinking was cut short by the car door opening once more, this time Changbin clambered out, shivering and squinting in the harsh morning light. He looked like death, to be frank, with bloodshot eyes and a sleeve rubbing at his running nose. Hyunjin dipped his head. If he had to take a guess he'd say he didn't look much better himself and on another glance, he realised Felix looked tired and sick too.

"Think I caught a cold..." Changbin mumbled.

Felix muttered something about not being surprised but for the most part, they were all silent, either one just as clueless as the next on how to restart the conversation. Eventually, Hyunjin cleared his throat, kicked the ground, and spoke, "I think we need to leave the car."

"What? We went through all that trouble to get it and-"

"It wasn't that hard," Hyunjin interrupted just as Changbin piped up with his croaky, barely-there voice. "I think it'll be more trouble than it's worth. It got us away from wherever we...appeared, we can go the rest of the way on foot. Less attention, less conspicuous, probably safer than driving around a stolen car."

Changbin shook his head, "They'd be looking for three kids on foot, right? We should at least use the car to get somewhere actually safe and the car was sitting on the side of the road anyway. I doubt they've gotten a missing thing out that fast."

Felix didn't seem to want to argue with Changbin so Hyunjin opened and closed his mouth for a while before he relented, nodded. Anxiety settled in his stomach.

"Anyone got any idea about where to go from here? I don't even know where we are, if we're still in Yongin or what," Changbin continued.

Felix shrugged and spoke up, "Doesn't look like Yongin so my best guess would be no."

Hyunjin couldn't say anything, he had barely ever left the property so really he'd have no idea where they were unless they were standing on his front doorstep. Felix, on the other hand, had been looking around quite intently. He looked just as confused as Hyunjin despite probably having a better chance of guessing. That phone number was beginning to look more and more like a better option.

"Did the guy give you a name, Felix?"

Changbin looked utterly bewildered, "What guy?"

"You mean the guy that gave me his number?"

"Holy shit, what guy-"

"Younghyun, I met him when I was buying us food."

Changbin seemed to shut up. Pursed lips and an unreadable gaze. It worried Hyunjin a bit but when he saw Felix's hand reaching out to nudge Changbin's shoulder, it relieved him to see the eldest relax. They were all on edge right now. It would be better if they could clear their heads before going ahead with anything else but realistically they'd probably never get the chance to truly relax, not now. Not for a long time

"Well if he gave you a name isn't that a bit trustworthy?"

"Hyunjin- I just said we have too much to lose to risk calling that guy. Besides, how are we supposed to know whether or not that was a fake name? He could've just made it up."

"Why go to such lengths to set up a trap? If he's some undercover guy trying to catch us he could have just followed us from the store..."

Changbin had been chewing on his nails the whole time listening to the two of them, round eyes flitting between them like a confused puppy. Felix just looked like he was trying to think of a rebuttal but ultimately failing. 

"They...But..."

To be fair, anyone that wanted them dead or otherwise wouldn't have taken chances like that. They wouldn't have relied on the chance that Felix would even think about calling a stranger's number, that he'd presumably talk to this guy- maybe even meet with him and bring his friends along for it. Such savage humans didn't often think that far ahead. There were no real repercussions for tailing the three of them and just ambushing them on an empty street. Hyunjin would know better than Felix how Mr Park's mind worked and there was no doubt it would definitely be that man behind any attack against them.

"Okay...I'll turn the car back on. We'll find a payphone or something," Felix mumbled and climbed back into the front seat.

While Changbin looked lost in thought Hyunjin didn't look as happy as he should have for just winning with his reasoning. He could feel the tension between them all and he didn't know how to fix it. Maybe he should have just left it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The car started back up, Changbin and Felix sat in the front again and Hyunjin stared out the back window in a kind of stupor. Buildings flew past as did cars. They weren't going slow enough for Hyunjin to curiously watch the people milling about on the street but he tried nonetheless. It wasn't until they'd actually stopped that he realised they'd found a payphone. Peeking over, he watched Felix clamber out of the car and step into the little booth. He'd spared a glance back at Hyunjin as he picked up the receiver, shoved some coins into the machine and punched in a number. The pickup was almost immediate much to Felix's surprise.

"Hello?"

Felix swallowed hard, shoved the note into his pocket and spoke finally, "Hi...Is this Younghyun?"

"Mhm, what's up?"

"It's Felix. The guy from last night."

"I didn't think you'd actually call! I'm glad you did, I wanted to talk to you again but we need to speak in person. Is that okay?"

Somehow, Felix wasn't surprised.

"...Give me a good reason to trust you and I'll meet you somewhere."

There was a pause as if he was trying to put together a good sentence. One chance. One chance only to make Felix trust that this wasn't a setup.

"You and me are one and the same. I think we have a lot more in common than you think."

"I think you're misunderstanding what I am"

"That may be but we should still talk even if that's the case."

Felix went silent this time, craning his head around to see both his companions staring expectantly out the windows at him. If this blew up in their faces...Whatever.

"I have one more question. What city are we in?"

"...Seoul. Stay where you are for now, I'll come find you."

"How?"

The line cut out just as Felix spoke. Something felt off about all this. He'd find them? How the fuck would he do that? Ugh nevermind. Felix hung the phone back on its stand and shuffled back to the car.

"Felix- wait!"

**No fucking way.**

"Told you I'd find you- oh...you've got friends with you?"

Felix stared in disbelief. Younghyun, in the flesh, was standing there with windswept hair and a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm hallucinating right?"

Younghyun was shaking his head, beckoning all three of them.

"No, come on I'll explain when we're somewhere more private."

Two possibilities came to Felix's mind. Either this guy had been following them the whole time or he was another mutant with teleporting abilities. He wasn't entirely sure which option sounded more realistic but Hyunjin seemed to assume it was the latter as he was sliding himself out of the car to stand next to Felix. Changbin followed suit, fiddling with the car to turn it back off before he was standing with the rest of them.

"Jesus Christ you two, hold it for a second. Okay, more private, where are we going?"

Younghyun flashed a look at Felix and for a second he could have sworn he saw right through his head like fog.

"My place. It's right down the road but we'll get there, you just have to trust me. I won't make you come inside once we get there, that's your choice."

Hyunjin was the first to step forward, still so trusting of this complete stranger. Next was Changbin and finally, begrudgingly, Felix shut his mouth and let the rest of them lead the way. It seemed they'd be leaving the car after all.

The walk took a total of 20 minutes in the end. By the time they'd reached the building they thought they were meant to be going into, Felix had had enough dirty looks from other people on the street to last him a lifetime.

"Down this way," Younghyun called, leading into the alley beside the building.

Felix was still ready to run at this point, despite how easily Hyunjin especially followed Younghyun. Behind the building, they strolled rather quickly through a parking lot and over to a metal door. Not the most inviting but oh well.

"Here we are. Now, we've come this far. Decide whether or not you're coming in."

Changbin finally piped up, stepping forward and speaking in a low voice, "You're a mutant, aren't you?"

Younghyun looked over each of them before forming a response. He simply nodded, holding up a finger that dissipated into a small cloud of fog.

"Okay. I'll hear you out then."

Hyunjin agreed and Felix, still frowning, nodded too. Younghyun smiled, sighed in relief and opened up the door. Soon enough they were all inside a stairwell, expecting to be going up but Younghyun led them instead downwards even more. For being a story or two underground, the little abode they were met with at the bottom of the stairs was quite nice. It wasn't terribly fashionable or minimalistic; it was more homey with mismatched furniture, soft rugs, warmly coloured lampshades, various band and movie posters plastered around.

"Now we can talk," Younghyun sighed, locking the door behind them all but leaving the key in the door.

"Okay, me first. How in the hell did you come to the conclusion that we aren't human? I mean...those two aren't at least," Felix started, glancing at Hyunjin and Changbin.

Younghyun looked between the three of them and shrugged, sitting himself down on a couch.

"I didn't really think that at first, you looked like you were in trouble and I wanted to help. I slipped my number in with the gift because...I dunno I guess people in movies do that kind of thing so I thought it'd be cool and mysterious," Younghyun laughed which earn a snort from Changbin. "When you did call, I recognised the number wasn't a house number or a cellphone number and judging by the sounds around you I guessed you were at a payphone. You sounded so suspicious, I assumed either you were in a bad position or you were a mutant. I said we're one and the same because I'm also in a position where I can't trust a lot of people. In fact, I'm taking a huge risk by letting you three in here."

Felix was stumped. This guy was fucking smart.

"Okay well...How did you find me so fast?"

"I can turn my body into a fog, I used that to travel quickly through the air and I guess it was pure dumb luck that you were so close to my place. I was really expecting to have to take like an hour to find you," Younghyun mused, shrugging as if he didn't find it all even the slightest bit strange.

"You're a mutant...Do you have a caretaker or something?" Changbin spoke again, looking around in an almost worried fashion.

"He's human but he's on our side," Younghyun simply replied.

"And what side is that?"

"Why don't you guys tell me more about yourselves before I answer that."

Hyunjin this time took the lead, fidgeting with his sleeves as he spoke.

"I was running away from my...my caretaker? My owner...I was running away from him and Felix and Changbin were outside and..." Hyunjin seemed to frown, not in an angry way. He was thinking his way through it, relaying almost everything that had happened up until that point to a very thoughtful looking Younghyun. When he finally went quiet, chewing his bottom lip, there was a period of thick silence.

"So you guys are looking for...somewhere safe to hide out? Somewhere you can come up with a plan?"

All three of them nodded, each with varying levels of uncertainty.

"Stay here then," Younghyun continued. "Me and Jae can hide you here well enough and it'll be a lot safer than being out there."

"Are you serious?"

Changbin looked slightly disbelieving in the best way, Hyunjin was grinning excitedly, and Felix...was still frowning. This whole situation felt too good to be true. It was all too convenient, too lucky. This wasn't how real life really worked right? Something bad was going to happen, it was going to turn out to be a trap after all, someone was going to get hurt, something was going to go wrong-

"Felix?"

Changbin was looking at him expectantly, a hand squeezing his bicep.

"Yeah, I'm okay...Just thinking," he mumbled, brushing Changbin's hand away.

"...As I was saying...Our side is the mutants who think it's about time some change happened," Younghyun spoke slowly, looking curiously at Felix.

"What, like a movement or something?" Felix mumbled.

Younghyun just hummed, shook his head.

"Nothing like that yet. It's just an idea. Anyway, if you guys wanna stay you might as well go get cleaned up and I'll find some clothes that may or may not fit."

Changbin and Hyunjin mumbled their thanks and followed the man towards the bathroom. Felix supposed...this was the best option they had at the moment. Besides, it wasn't permanent.

* * *

Dressed now in clean clothes, no longer smelling like dumpster dirt, Felix sat in front of the TV with the rest of them. They'd met Younghyun's caretaker Jaehyung shortly before, done introductions and all those niceties.

"Wonder if they've filed us as missing yet," Felix mused, speaking to no one in particular.

"It's almost time for the news, I think we'll be finding out pretty damn quickly," Changbin replied, proving that he actually hadn't fallen asleep in the armchair.

Sure enough, a couple of presenters flashed up on the screen, talking about those other mutants on the run that Younghyun had mentioned the first time they met. Apparently, they still hadn't been caught. Felix didn't think much of it, despite the worried look on Younghyun and Jae's faces. It was only when the next article came that his stomach dropped right out of his body. 

"Two young boys have recently been reported missing, presumed to have been kidnapped by a rogue mutant named Hwang Hyunjin."

Even if he wasn't looking at him, Felix felt Hyunjin tense next to him.

"Lee Felix, a human, and Seo Changbin, another mutant, were walking through victim Park Jinyoung's neighbourhood when suspect Hwang Hyunjin is said to have attempted a spite-fueled hit and run. The aggressor had allegedly been throwing various household objects at the victim, even injuring fellow mutant Kim Seungmin. He then fled to the street, tackling Lee Felix and Seo Changbin before disappearing by means of what police presume to be, teleportation. Fortunately enough, there were no fatalities. We are awaiting further investigation into this matter but until then, be on the lookout for any of these three boys."

As recent pictures of the three appeared on screen, Hyunjin got up and ran. No one else moved except perhaps to flinch when they heard the bathroom door slam.

"Let's watch something a bit more light-hearted," Younghyun started.

There was no protest to an animal documentary being put on, even if Felix was only half registering the colourful insects being showed off on screen. A good night's sleep in clean clothes and a warm room would do all of them a lot of good.

Even Hyunjin who'd sat himself in the bathroom, crying silently into his knees, realised he probably needed a good rest. Still, no one can say that seeing yourself painted as a criminal on international television isn't jarring at the very least. He wondered vaguely if Seungmin was angry at Hyunjin. He wondered if Seungmin and Yeojin hated him for leaving them like that. He wondered if he deserved to be here, wondered if maybe he should have just stayed and let Mr Park kill him. 

Perish the thought.

Hyunjin eventually made his way back into the living room where Felix and Changbin had tangled themselves together on an inflatable mattress. Sniffling and not really thinking about it too much, he snuggled himself in beside Changbin and fell fast asleep to the TV playing infomercials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its redundant at this point to apologise for writing so slowly but! sorry anyway!
> 
> ngl miroh came out and i was watching the video just thinking "okay freaky how so many elements of this are like,,,, basically the plot of this fic". can 3racha hear my thoughts across the ocean? maybe so.........christopher bang......you saucy fucker i love you
> 
> its 12:45 am im not sure i even make a lick of sense


	7. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is safe but for how long?

Changbin woke to the sound of not a particularly heated conversation but definitely not a particularly friendly one either. Considering the nature of it, he decided the best thing to do would be to stay out of it and since he was sandwiched between two younger boys he had no choice but to try and go back to sleep. Don't listen in. Don't listen in. There was no other sound in the house. Realistically, how could he not listen in?

"He's really making the entire lot of us a big red target by bringing in that criminal. I mean I'm not judging, if I'd been in that situation I would have killed that bastard caretaker too but..."

"No, I know what you mean. That guy is one of the biggest police targets right now, no doubt if anyone is going to find the guy they'll be following a trail straight to the biggest group of illegal mutants out there."

There was silence for a few seconds as Changbin shifted to curl into Felix's back.

"How could anyone think that poor kid over there would hurt anyone without reason..."

"I don't know, Jae. I was really worried about him last night, it can't feel good to be wanted for the wrong reasons. I'd hate to make him uncomfortable with prying but...I really wanna ask him what really happened. He can't have just attacked that guy for no reason."

"Nah. Didn't he say he'd never teleported before? Didn't even know he could? Is that kind of thing common?"  
Someone was shuffling around, opening the fridge.

"Common? No. Sometimes people have mutations or abilities that don't surface until later in life but he's like what, eighteen? That's a fucking stretch."  
Jae lowered his voice even more, really making Changbin strain to hear him.

"Mutations develop properly in the first few years of life right?"

"Mhm. Sometimes people are born with it, sometimes it doesn't actually present properly until they're toddlers or even older. Everyone relies solely on the presenting of it, there's no identifiable gene or anything. Or at least no one's found one yet."

"Do you think it's possible someone could have multiple mutations?"

"It's not unheard of," Younghyun mumbled. "But wouldn't they show earlier?"

"Is it a pattern or a rule? Does anyone know for sure?"

"What are you saying? That this kid is some kind of special case and no one knew?"

"All I'm saying is that people are evolving all the time. Maybe he's evolving quicker."

"You're crazy."

The conversation ended there, leaving Changbin with more questions than answers. He chanced a look at the digital clock that was sitting on the TV stand. The last thing Changbin remembered before falling asleep again was the red letters blinking 5:46 am. The next time he woke up, the lights were on and only one warm body was still pressed to his side. The other body seemed to have gotten up and made toast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Felix called out as soon as he saw Changbin sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The Sleeping Beauty in question made a sour face, repeated him quietly in a mocking kind of way, and tried to get up without rousing Hyunjin. Changbin yawned as he stumbled over to his friend, musing quietly, "Doesn't the kid look a bit troubled?"

"Who, Hyunjin?"

"Yeah."

Felix took another bite of his cold toast and craned his neck to see. Sure enough, Hyunjin lay curled in an almost perfect fetal position with clenched fists tucked against his chest and a strained expression. He was obviously still asleep despite how pained he looked.

"I'd wake him up but I'd rather he gets as much sleep as he can," Felix murmured, not really looking at anything in particular now.

"I mean I'm not saying wake him up, but why do you say that?"

"Maybe I want a bit of alone time with my best friend."

It was said in a joking kind of way with a scrunch of his freckled nose but Changbin could feel the actual sincerity behind the words. Still, he didn't want to get all sombre and emotional this early in the morning. They were much better off than they'd been the previous morning and he wanted to keep it light-hearted.

"Is this a confession, Felix? I always knew you liked me but...I guess this is really happening huh..."

Felix went bright red quicker than should have been humanly possible and slapped away the hand that was creeping forward to caress his face.

"Laying it on a bit thick there...Fuck off?"

"Maybe we should kiss. I feel like we should kiss," Changbin insisted.

"No! Get away from me you creep!"

And yet both of them were laughing, Felix retreating while Changbin pursued him through the tiny kitchen and back into the lounge.

"Shh look, you'll wake him up," Changbin whispered, still reaching out for a very mobile Felix.

"Fuck off-"

Younghyun was standing at the hallway entrance with a sleepy grin, raising his eyebrows at the two frozen in front of the TV looking equally like deers caught in a headlight.

"Oh to be young again," he said in a sing-song tone.

"You barely look that much older than us-"

"I'm 25."

"Alright, old man."

There was the Felix that Changbin knew and loved. For a moment there it really felt liked nothing had changed at all. Younghyun just laughed and shook his head, already opening the fridge to fish out a snack.

"So, now that you're officially- what? Fugitives? Seoul's most wanted? Runaway kids? What are you thinking."

Then he remembered a whole damn lot had changed.

"Well, I know we can't stay here forever. It's too dangerous for all of us," Changbin said.

Younghyun nodded, prompting him to continue.

"We...well I guess...Maybe..."

"It's hard, I know. Where are you supposed to go when the whole city's probably going to want your friend there dead."

They all spared a glance at the still sleepily troubled form of Hyunjin. The whole situation was difficult. Would they try and find somewhere to live? Would they keep running? Some say just surviving isn't really living but Changbin doubted any of them were hopeless enough to want to give up.

"Isn't there anywhere we can go?" Felix asked.

He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the fear in his voice but then maybe Changbin was just so tuned in to his friend's every quirk that Felix couldn't hide something from him if he tried. Younghyun didn't reply, only looked between the two.

"We were kind of thrust headfirst into this whole thing...We haven't had time to come up with a plan yet."

Felix looked at Changbin, fear turning to something akin to sadness. He was unsure of something. Everything? Youngyun had only just opened his mouth to continue when someone knocked at the door. A frown crossed the man's face and he waved his hand, telling Felix and Changbin to get down while he opened the door just a crack. Some woman's voice travelled through, sounding just a little pissed off. Just a little.

"A little birdie told me you brought some kids into the apartment yesterday and they haven't seen them leave yet," the voice sounded impatient.

"Mhm. Jae's little brother and some of his pals. What's the problem, miss?"

"Don't speak to me like that, fucker. If I hear noise complaints like last time-"

"They're very quiet, ma'am, I promise. We won't make any trouble."

Felix was significantly paler than before, on pressed up against Changbin behind the armchair. Please god please let it be enough to hide them from her line of sight.

"You're on thin ice, freak. You and that caretaker of yours. I've never trusted the two of you...fucking shady if you ask me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, ma'am."

A huff and footsteps receded quickly, nothing more than a clack on the concrete ground before the door closed again and everyone let out a collective sigh.

"Landlady. The crazy old bat that owns the building," Younghyun explained softly.

Felix and Changbin seemed glued in place. The amount of fear that had just coursed through the both of them was still settling in their nerves, not yet completely sure that they were safe just yet.

"You guys? You can get up, she's gone..."

Younghyun was visibly worried. Maybe he'd forgotten that not everyone could handle a surprise like that so calmly.

"Yeah...yeah, just give me a second," Felix mumbled, breathing quite hard for someone sitting down.

"She's not gonna be suspicious, is she? If we don't leave...She'll come back won't she?" Changbin was stuck in a whisper despite slowly getting to his feet.

"It'll be okay, I promise. We stick together. I won't let her put you in danger," Younghyun promised them.

The sincerity in his eyes reassured Changbin to a great end, in all honesty. It was the kind of sincerity that came with the phrase "We stick together". He meant it mutant to mutant. You stick up for your people, no matter what the cost; he just hoped that wouldn't mean something bad in the times to come.

 It was closer to midday by the time Hyunjin woke up, finally sitting up and panicking for just a moment before he remembered where he was. The poor thing looked all too disoriented, stumbling over the mattress and over to the others that were gathered around, talking about what? Hyunjin didn't know. He wasn't really registering the conversation just yet, he was still trying to wake up more than anything.

"So in conclusion, really, nowhere is actually safe?" Felix laughed, more of a bitter sound than true laughter.

Hyunjin shifted his blurry gaze to Younghyun, noting the tight-lipped expression.

"Essentially, yeah. I mean the safest bet would be well away from cities and towns but even then, unless you guys are fine with the idea of going back to a hunter-gatherer lifestyle, I wouldn't suggest that."

"I just...want to go back to normal."

"I don't," Changbin mumbled, picking at the countertop.

Felix looked ashamed for a good second but he didn't speak. A shared look with Hyunjin implied the latter agreed with Changbin; Felix was really the only one who'd had a "good" life. Even Changbin was just living day to day like a rock. On the run at least there seemed to be a sense of purpose.

"You know what...I might have an idea. We need to be so, so careful about this though," Younghyun started. "I know a few people, yeah? Some people who could help."

"Wait, really?" Hyunjin finally piped up, significantly more awake.

Younghyun didn't look excited though. He looked tenser if anything.

"Listen, I can't promise anything. The process of actually getting into contact with these people is probably going to be hard enough let alone convincing them to help out a human."

Felix knew that was pointed at him, of course it was. He also knew it wasn't meant in a nasty way yet somehow he still felt bad.

"But me and Hyunjin are mutants?"

"And Felix is still a human. Even the most trustworthy looking human can often surprise you. I'm not saying Felix is bad, I'm saying it's going to take a lot to prove he isn't."

"If it's that bad...You guys can leave me, okay?" Felix spoke low, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Immediately both Changbin and Hyunjin sprung out with protests.

"Felix you're my best fucking friend, I've told you before I'm never leaving you behind."

"I know I've only known you for like a day or two now but...I don't want you to go...I want you to stay. We'll figure it out and we'll do it all together."

Felix just stayed silent and uncomfortably aware of the hard look on Younghyun's face. Sometimes it felt like this guy knew more than he let on or at least that he didn't always say exactly what was on his mind. Maybe it just wasn't helpful but it was a strange feeling to be left wondering if there was something he just wasn't telling them.

"It'll be alright like I said, it's just going to take some effort. A lot of effort."

Hyunjin was still frowning at Felix, a sad look in his eyes. It actually kind of hurt his heart, looking back at those eyes. He tried not to look, patting Hyunjin's hand and counting the spots on the kitchen island instead.

"In the meantime, you can still stay here for however long it takes. If you want to go out somewhere, if there's anything you need to do I'll take you. I don't want you guys getting lost in this place."

Hyunjin finally let his gaze drift away from Felix, instead looking at Younghyun and nodding. Maybe things would be alright after all.

 The next couple of days were the slowest days the boys had ever experienced. There really wasn't anything to leave the apartment for so they just stayed inside, talking and milling around. Every now and then Younghyun or Jae would wander through, talk for a while, update them on the happenings, but both men had their own lives beyond this. Even Hyunjin realised that yet he still asked every time he saw Younghyun how far they'd gotten to contacting these people. Every time Younghyun said he was still waiting for someone to give him a call, waiting for someone to be available. Even now as Younghyun came through the front door and caught Hyunjin's eye, he just gave him a tight-lipped look and shook his head. Hyunjin's face fell and he eased himself back down onto the couch, turned back to the book the Felix was showing him. With nothing else to do, Felix had wanted to teach Hyunjin how to actually read. He'd looked mortified when Hyunjin told him he'd never been given the opportunity to learn and decided right then that he was going to take on the role of teacher. Granted, he wasn't the best teacher but he tried his hardest and Hyunjin was kind of getting the hang of it.

"Okay, remember this one?"

"No."

Felix just sighed, earning a snort from Changbin. He'd been watching them the whole time with the excuse of having nothing better to do. He wasn't exactly wrong. If there was anything better to do, Felix wouldn't be sitting here teaching Hyunjin how to read a murder mystery novel.

"How's it coming along?" Younghyun spoke up from the doorway.

He was still fumbling with his keys, locking the door behind him thoroughly.

"Better than before," Changbin replied.

Felix made a weird sound, sort of like he didn't really want to admit it wasn't going that great.

Younghyun just laughed and nodded. He didn't say much more. It was only as he'd settled himself in an armchair and turned the TV on that a knock came at the door. He cursed under his breath, leaning back in the chair like he was considering not answering. The knock came again.

"Seoul Police, open up!"

No one moved.

"Open the door!"

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Younghyun called out and sprung to his feet.

There was a collective look shared and without prompting Felix, Hyunjin, and Changbin all scattered as quietly as possible into the bathroom. It was hard to make out but they could only just make out the sound of the front door opening and voices carrying through the apartment.

"We have reason to believe there may wanted individuals residing in this area and we have a warrant to search the building, step aside."

Younghyun sounded panicked, "Wait- I'm the only one here?"

"Then you have no reason to worry, do you?"

Fuck...Fuck fuck fuck. All three were as white as a sheet and the same things kept repeating, over and over in his head. Too convenient. Too easy. It was too good to be true. They can't be caught here. This can't be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger but also ahahahahahaha what the fuck dont ask me how i got this out so fast idk that website fighter's block gave me renewed life but also this whole chapter is only proofread as far as grammarly can correct me gkjdfghd no rereading we post the chapter and die like men
> 
> anyway im like,,, not on anywhere anymore bc mobile twitter said fuck jace lives and keeps freezing constantly! my twitter is uh @YIKESLYT though just in case anyone wants it! kudos and comments are always always loved and it really keeps me going ;w; i love u guys


	8. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More paths are beginning to cross and Seungmin's story has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> specific tws for this chapter include death/murder and violence

"Useless fucking brat."

Seungmin hit the ground hard enough it made his vision blacken for a second. A lightning bolt of pain shot right through his body leaving him unwilling to even try and get up. But he stayed silent.

"Bet you feel real fucking proud of yourself, don't you?"

Mr Park was getting closer and closer, standing right over Seungmin and sneering at him. There was no relief when the man stalked away, only more fear. There was no way that was the end of it all. Hyunjin was gone, Yeojin had run off somewhere, and Seungmin had still failed in standing up for himself. Now they were back inside, Seungmin swore he could feel broken porcelain and glass beneath him, and Mr Park was surely enough coming back with another gun. Seungmin didn't want to know where it came from. He didn't want to know exactly how many fucking weapons there were stashed around the house. He didn't want to know where he'd found Yeojin and why he was dragging her by the hair, throwing her on the ground just like he had before, and cocking his gun. One warning shot was fired into the wall.

"Look at you...Going and getting yourself hurt like that, trying to run away. You really thought that would work? I fucking own you," Mr Park snarled at the both of them. 

Seungmin spat at his feet. Mr Park went silent. For ten seconds, he stared down at Seungmin. When those ten seconds were up, Yeojin's muffled crying was cut short by a second gunshot.

"Is that what you want me to do to you? You want me to fucking kill you, huh? You want me to put you down like a sick little animal?"

It felt like Seungmin had left his own body. He was floating up somewhere between the ceiling and his body, watching a pointed leather shoe grind his face against the floor. Faintly, he felt cold metal press to his forehead and all of a sudden he couldn't hold himself together anymore. Tears hit the wooden floor, mingling with the blood still weeping from his wounds.

"Look at what you did. Look."

The pressure was gone, instead, his head was yanked upwards by a strong grip. The same strong grip kept his gaze firmly turned towards the limp body of the girl he'd only met that day. So blinded by anger, so full of hate for the man that kept them here, he hadn't even considered any of this. He just wanted to stand up to him. He wanted to be that strong older brother.

"It's your fault, you know? Everything would have been fine if you kept that mouth shut but you went and barked like a stupid mutt and now she's dead. Do you want to be like that?"

Pathetic, broken whimpers left Seungmin. He was trying to shake his head, trying not to cry too loud, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Answer me."

"N-no no please no I don't want to die, sir, please-"

As soon as he was finally let go of Seungmin collapsed onto the ground again, sobbing out loud.

"Clean this shit up...What a disgrace," Mr Park hissed. 

Just like that Seungmin was left alone. The only sound left in the room was his stuttering cries, shaky breathing. Eventually, yes, he did get it all cleaned up. Just like that, everything went back to normal. Or at least whatever semblance of normal was left. Mr Park was out of the house enough, talking to police and press about the situation, that Seungmin almost had enough time to wind back down and collect himself.

Lying in his bedroom alone that night, he was sure he'd completely blacked out or just repressed the memory because he couldn't even recall how he'd gotten through all of it. How bad was the whole experience that he could only fixate on the image of Hyunjin and those strangers disappearing into thin air. It played over and over in his head Hyunjin's expression when he realised Seungmin wasn't with him and the way his entire body had gone cold when he realised his brother was gone. The silence was suffocating him. 

* * *

Mr Park had Seungmin on an invisible leash the whole time they spoke to the police. The image of Yeojin's body sat like a shadow in the back of his head as he was prompted to speak against Hyunjin. No one died. No, Yeojin's just staying at home today, still a bit shook by the whole thing. He just went crazy, it was horrible. 

Seungmin felt properly nauseous by the time the questioning was done. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive himself for not standing up and telling the truth but maybe if he could stay alive for now, Hyunjin might come back for him. He'd never told Seungmin he could do that but maybe he'd come back in the dead of night and they'd both disappear for good. The thought comforted him for the whole of five minutes until he began thinking again, Hyunjin never told him that he could just...disappear like that. Bitterness made a tight clamp around his heart and suddenly he couldn't even feel the strong hand settling on his lower back, he couldn't hear Mr Park's voice talking sympathetically to a couple of strangers. When someone cupped his face and cooed and the bruises and scrapes he just kept quiet and thought about what he might say to Hyunjin if he ever bothered coming back for Seungmin. He'd have a few special words reserved just for him.

That train of thought broke quickly when a rather hard pat to his back brought him back to the present. Mr Park was saying something about running to get something for him while he made a call. An order for a coffee was drawled out, a few notes shoved into his hand and a warning not to run away with it was given. He must have guessed Seungmin was too deflated to bother trying to get away again because he simply nodded and started in the direction he was pointed.

"Is that all for today?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Seungmin kept his gaze lowered as he spoke to the clerk and handed over the money with both hands. The wait was arguably the hardest part. He could feel the dirty looks he was getting and he didn't even have to have his heightened hearing to catch the snippets of conversation about him. All of that was cut off abruptly, however, by a cherry-headed boy with sharp eyes walking straight into him. A string of apologies was fumbled with and quite frankly, Seungmin wasn't speechless from the bump but rather how polite he was being treated. Even if he didn't immediately look like a mutant, he was standing in the designated area to separate him from the human customers. He was still gawking when the stranger side-stepped swiftly into the human area and grinned sheepishly with a face as red as his hair.

"Really, I'm so sorry- woah!" he paused mid-sentence and his eyes widened at Seungmin. "Did you get in a fight or something? Are you okay?"

Seungmin had to swallow past the embarrassed lump in his throat, realising quickly it would be rude if he didn't answer when spoken to.

"No no, it's okay. Um, I just got roughed up a bit- I'm fine. Promise."

The red-head pursed his lips, eyes still conveying a certain degree of concern, "Oh. Well, sorry that happened."

Seungmin just nodded, unsure of how to respond. Silence fell for a while and he assumed the conversation had just ended there. That was until the stranger spoke up again.

"I'm Jeongin, what's your name?" he asked, voice soft and small though a tiny smile curved his mouth. 

Seungmin looked back up, "Seungmin. It's nice to meet you, Jeongin."

"How old are you?"

"Um...I'm 18."

"Oh, I'm only 17. You don't have to speak formally to me," Jeongin prompted. 

Seungmin's expression tightened.

"You're a human. I should still speak formally," he spoke slowly, feeling as if he was being tested somehow.

"Does that mean you'd let me speak informally to you?"

Jeongin was grinning mischievously and for a moment Seungmin laughed and smiled back.

"It feels like you just want to rile me up, don't you?"

"Maybe! But I could call you Seungmin-ah, right?" Jeongin was just teasing now, moving closer to nudge him gently. 

Seungmin just turned away and shook his head; he was really trying not to laughed too loud in this already small enough coffee shop.

"Could I really stop you?" Seungmin relented, not quite sure if it was in his place to scold him.

"Nope."

The conversation really ended that time as Seungmin's order was called out. He gave a quick goodbye, bowed to Jeongin and hurried off with Mr Park's coffee while it was still hot. The last thing he saw as he left the shop was Jeongin's curious eyes following him and vaguely he thought the younger boy reminded him of a fox of some kind. No doubt Seungmin wouldn't forget that face or the name that went with it. He reached Mr Park in record time, holding the coffee out ever so gently for him to take.

"Good boy. At least you can do one thing right."

The words stung but he kept his mouth shut and his head lowered.

"I've been thinking, I probably should have done this a long time ago, but I'm going to have a doctor microchip you. Just in case you decide to think you can follow that bitch. We'll catch it anyway, mind you," he mused, taking a sip of the coffee. "We'll catch it and I'll let you watch when I kill it. That's what it deserves for abandoning Yeojin and yourself, don't you think?"

Seungmin listened in silent horror, eyes still trained on his shoes. He was angry, yes, but never in a million years would he want to see Hyunjin dead. Mr Park only regarded him with a smug kind of look before he pushed the boy towards the car. He could only assume he was going to be microchipped sooner rather than later as well. How soon? Who knew but it felt like there was now a very looming countdown on whatever time he had left to think of a way to escape. Even if it seemed impossible, sitting in the back of Mr Park's car and watching the city disappear through the back window made him realise he couldn't go down without a fight. He owed to himself. He owed it to Yeojin and in a way he didn't want to admit, he owed it to Hyunjin.

* * *

 

It took barely a day for Seungmin to see the fox-eyed boy from the coffee shop again. Yet again, Seungmin had been sent on an errand. He was to collect some things for Mr Park while he was at an important meeting and if he did well he was promised a treat. Whatever the treat was, at least it wasn't a threat. Whatever comfort that brought was a very pale kind of comfort. The lack of violence and nasty words was actually more frightening than when Seungmin was being treated like dirt. Nevertheless, he was out on the streets for the second time since he'd been bought by Mr Park and the freedom was just a little bit overwhelming. It was scary, it was loud, it seemed all too easy to get lost. After a while, Seungmin began wondering if he was being allowed to do this so that he'd be scared away from the big wide world. It might have even been working, even if his alarm wasn't immediately apparent in the way he kept himself relatively composed. 

It was when he was leaving the first store with a small package in his hands that he was accosted. Accosted meaning he barely had time to look around before a shock of cherry red hair was darting into his vision, flashing a wide grin and looking strangely thrilled.

"Seungmin-ah!"

"H- Jeongin?" Seungmin managed, looking actually quite shocked. 

The boy just laughed, "What? You're not gonna tell me off for not using honorifics?"

Seungmin frowned gently, only half serious when he spoke, "No...Have you been following me or something? I only saw you yesterday and we're meeting again?"

Despite the hint of jest in his voice, Jeongin went a pale shade of pink and shrunk back a step.

"I wasn't following you, that's weird...Are you out on your own?"

"And asking me if I'm alone isn't weird?"

Jeongin just flushed even more, "No."

Seungmin gave him a sceptical look of which was met with an equally stubborn expression.

"Fine. Yes, I'm out on my own but I don't really have all the time in the world so I'd love if I could keep walking."

"We can walk and talk then, I'm interested in you," Jeongin perked up visibly at his own idea. 

Seungmin supposed there was no getting rid of the kid so he just nodded, tired, and let them fall into step beside each other.

"So...What are you doing?" Jeongin questioned.

He was quite pointedly staring at the package in Seungmin's hands. Seungmin pretended not to notice.

"Running errands. You?"

Jeongin scrunched his nose up and shrugged, "I was just going for a walk and then I ran into you. You're on the news, y'know."

Seungmin balked "Wait what?"

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head silently and held the package a bit tighter. Flinching and sucking air in through his teeth, Jeongin stayed quiet again for a few seconds.

"They're saying a mutant boy attacked you and your caregiver and then made a run for it..."

Jeongin hesitated as if he wanted to say something more but couldn't quite get it out. It didn't matter anyway, Seungmin cut to the chase for him.

"The story got wholly twisted and I...I let them twist it," he spoke past the lump in his throat. "Forget it. Why are you even talking to me? Is this a test? Did Mr Park send you to see if I'd blab about it all?"

An alarmed expression melted onto Jeongin's features and immediately he waved his hands in defense.

"No! No, I've never even met him! I realised who you were when I saw the story on the news and I was worried about you! I know how the media and everything tries to fearmonger with anything and everything they can-"

"How am I supposed to trust the word of a human!?"

"Because I'm not a human!" Jeongin hissed just loud enough for Seungmin to hear.

Jeongin grabbed Seungmin's shirt to stop him and with a surprising amount of strength he pulled him into a back alley behind a building despite his protests. As soon as they were alone, Seungmin went quiet. Not because he was scared but because Jeongin's body was crackling with visible static for a good few seconds.

"But you-" Seungmin just about dropped the item in his hands. "You were in...You're a human..."

Jeongin looked absolutely exasperated, "I didn't want to give myself away! Now all of the energy I was retaining for when I really needed it is depleted, ugh."

Seungmin finally shut his mouth and nodded. He was a very sheltered boy. Seungmin was a very sheltered boy who'd never even entertained the thought of a mutant being able to walk as freely as Jeongin let alone be able to pose as a human. Vaguely, he wondered if Jeongin only acted human in public because he could. Was he registered legally as a mutant? There was so much to ask but it seemed Jeongin was the one with the more pressing question.

"Will you please tell me what really happened?"

It was the pleading in Jeongin's voice that urged Seungmin to relent and trust.

"I was angry. Mr Park buys and uses mutants for servants and recently he'd bought a really young girl and she was just so scared and I...I remembered how I'd felt in her position. So I got angry and like an idiot, I spoke rudely to him. He beat me and Hyunjin tried to protect me. He tried to get her and I both out of there but only he was able to get away," Seungmin explained. "I didn't learn my lesson, I still tried to act tough and Mr Park killed her because of me."

Seungmin had already cried himself dry so he held no surprise when not a single tear stung at his eyes after his little monologue. He actually kind of wished that he would cry. Would it appear more or less pathetic? Jeongin's silence was making his blood go cold.

"Now he's going to put a microchip in me like an animal," Seungmin laughed bitterly and glanced up to meet Jeongin's troubled gaze.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Think of a way to get away before that happens. For now, I have stuff to do and I'm running out of time."

As Seungmin's voice wavered and he tried to step away, Jeongin grabbed his shirt again. He was trying to stop Seungmin from leaving but obviously not as hard as he had before.

"Why don't you leave now? You're well away from him, you could just run and not look back!" Jeongin protested.

Seungmin pulled himself out of Jeongin's grip and continued to back out, "He'd find me in an hour flat, I'm telling you. Now's not a good time; I have to plan this properly."

"I'll help you!"

"You can't help me, I have to do this on my own!"

With that, he was gone. He didn't give Jeongin the chance to keep him any longer, he was already probably running late but he might be able to excuse it as getting lost.   
Meanwhile, Jeongin stayed where he'd been left. He was thinking hard, brows knitted together. He wasn't ready to take no for an answer. They'd meet again no doubt and when they did, maybe then Seungmin would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW that would have been out quicker but life got hectic djkfgdf
> 
> i keep going back to continuously check the stats on this story and god im still reeling i really cant believe it ;w; thank you guys so so much all of you <3
> 
> also! i changed the fic description because i wrote it out Before i wrote the actual fic and gjdkj its kind of gone in a different direction to what id originally planned or smth? idk but yeet


	9. Sparked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin was ready this time.

The next time Seungmin was allowed out on the street alone was a week after the first two times. Tired eyes and a small scar on the nape of his neck showed that he hadn't been able to get away on his own. As much as he wanted to be strong, to prove himself, life doesn't always work out the way you want it to, does it? So he ambled through the city, a list of errands clutched in his hand and nothing really on his mind. Some chatter about police matters reached his ears as he collected groceries but he didn't pay enough attention to hear it properly. There was one conversation he couldn't help but tune into, though. "I hope those boys are safe. If I was in that position, I would have done the same. Us mutant's stick together, right? Maybe they'll make it to Seoul, I hear Chris got back alive with that escapee. Maybe things are looking up?"

Seungmin's head shot up. He kept listening for the voice as he scanned around, trying to find the source but it was no use. There were just too many people. He had to know more though. God, where was that annoying redhead when you need him? Maybe he'd know about this Chris guy. Begrudgingly, he just kept going.

A few errands later and already Seungmin was beginning to really feel it in his feet. He had to sit down. He watched people pass by for a good while, massaged the feeling back into his arms and fingers; carrying so many bags for so long had kind of begun to sting. With a bitter sadness, Seungmin realised this was what Hyunjin used to do. Whenever they had the time to, Hyunjin used to sit by the window and watch the street below. Granted, their street was a lot less busy but maybe Seungmin was starting to see the therapeutic value in just stopping and watching life go by. He saw kids being pulled along or balancing on shoulders, he saw human teenagers in uniform or out, he saw so many normal people he started to feel normal himself. If only for a minute.

"Seen anything interesting?"

The voice near him startled Seungmin out of his daze, almost giving him whiplash from how quickly he turned his head to see who was there.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Jeongin laughed.

Seungmin went absolutely blank for a couple of seconds. He then regained his composure and frowned before he looked back to the people passing by, "You're hard to forget."

"Aw, I'm flattered."

"Can I ask you a question?"

The sudden change of tone seemed to surprise Jeongin but he nodded quietly and waited for Seungmin to gather his thoughts.

"Have you ever been to Seoul?" Seungmin started, hesitant to be talking about this so openly.

Jeongin seemed to notice the tenseness in his voice because his brow's knitted together and he seemed to be choosing his words a bit more carefully. "Yeah, I have."

"Do you know anyone still there?"

"I have some...friends there, yeah," Jeongin spoke slowly, quietly.

"Does the name Chris mean anything to you?"

Seungmin finally looked back to Jeongin this time and by the look of surprise on his face, he was almost afraid he'd missed the mark completely.

"Yes but I'd rather not talk about him out here."

Seungmin's lips pressed together in a straight line. His heart was sinking.

"Come to my place, I'll make you a cup of tea and we can catch up," Jeongin suggested, very clearly trying to insinuate that it wasn't safe to be talking out here. Which begged the question, had Seungmin heard those people talking through a wall? Obviously, they must have been somewhere secure. The range of his own powers was starting to take Seungmin by surprise. But still, it wasn't like he could go to Jeongin's even if he wanted to.

"I'm microchipped, Mr Park would see me going somewhere I shouldn't be. I shouldn't even really be sitting down for this long."

Jeongin chewed on his lower lip for a second before his eyes lit up.

"Give me your address."

Seungmin baulked. "What? You can't just show up at my doorstep if that's what you're thinking!"

Jeongin laughed as if it was obvious, "No no, holy shit I'm not that bad. Part of my mutancy allows me to travel through wires and electronics like I'm just going through a slide or taking the subway. I'll come through your power outlet and we can talk then. Just give me a time when you'll be home alone or something."

"Bold of you to assume I'd be trusted to be left alone," Seungmin muttered.

Jeongin just raised his eyebrows.

"Ok fine. Every Monday Mr Park has a meeting at his company and I'll be home cleaning the house. I'll write the address on your hand so you don't forget. You'd better make this risk worth it."

Jeongin waved him off with talk about how oh, of course it'd be worth it, of course no one would see him, of course it'd all work out. He let Seungmin scrawl the address on the back of his hand in childish lettering and took a picture of it on his phone for good measure.

"So I'll see you on Monday? You'd better get back to your chores before someone tells you off for slacking," Jeongin teased.

Seungmin threw him a glare while he collected his bags and just as he turned around to give Jeongin a witty comeback, the shock of red hair and the mischievous grin was nowhere to be found.

At home, sitting quietly on his bed, Seungmin replayed the day in his head. Details were starting to get foggy as they would with any memory but he kept going back to what he'd overheard. There were so many questions he needed answers for it was almost exciting in a sense. He felt like come Monday, he might be joining something bigger than just a plot to escape from his owner. At the same time, it was terrifying. Not that he'd know the comparison, but it was as if he was juggling with Pandora's box. In the back of Seungmin's head, a voice told him to go to sleep and forget about everything. Live as he was now, not getting into trouble or messing with things he shouldn't be messing with. The rest of him disregarded that and listened for any sound in the house. Nothing. Mr Park must have been asleep.

In bare feet and just his pyjamas, Seungmin slid down the stairs quieter than a mouse and slipped out into the backyard. He hadn't done this in a long time. Usually, he'd just try to get as much sleep as he could but tonight with so much nagging at his thoughts he just wanted to sit on the grass and look up at the stars. And that's what he did. He looked at the stars until he fell asleep in the bitter air and when he woke up again at about 4 am he was thankful for the chance to sneak back inside before Mr Park found him.

The rest of the week passed with no real events. Seungmin ran more errands, he cleaned the house, he cooked meals, he did everything he was told and life almost felt like it was back to normal. Sunday night came by and the boy, despite his tiredness, could barely sleep by the fault of his anticipation. Jeongin would be in his house tomorrow, he'd get to ask all his questions, have everything answered, maybe even make a plan to get out of there. His hands were shaking as he tugged the thin duvet over himself. His feet still stuck out from the other end, he'd grown a lot since he was a child, but at least he wasn't completely frozen. Absently, he wondered if Jeongin really would show up after all. What if he forgot about Seungmin or what if something had happened? He wouldn't know a thing, he hadn't even seen him since that past Tuesday. All those anxieties kept him up until just after midnight and when he finally did fall asleep, it was the most fitful and restless sleep Seungmin had had since Hyunjin left.

"Get up, you lazy bitch. I want the house spotless by the time I come home."

Idiot. You absolute idiot, Seungmin. He'd overslept. What an already great start to an important day. Immediately he scrambled out of bed and bowed, apologising frantically and sleepily to Mr Park who only looked at him with a bored air as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Sir, your tie," Seungmin mumbled, hesitantly reaching out to straighten it.

Mr Park only grunted, checked his watch, and walked away. Perhaps he didn't have time to clip Seungmin around the ears for sleeping in or maybe he was in a good mood that day. Either way, Seungmin was so, so thankful for the lack of punishment.

"Now remember if you try and leave the house, I'll know."

Mr Park had stopped at the top of the staircase, speaking over his shoulder.

"But you'll be a good boy, won't you Seungmin?"

The sudden drop in his tone sent cold chills down his spine. He replied with a small "Yes sir" and all of a sudden he was alone again.

Relief washed over him the second Mr Park's car was out of his hearing range and immediately, Seungmin collapsed back down on his bed. Mondays were the only day where he could truly mope around. Cleaning was easy, he had nowhere to be, no one around to see him, Mondays were paradise. Usually. It took half an hour of dawdling for a light in the kitchen to flicker on and off, catching Seungmin's attention. He frowned, feeling the static in the air, but it still didn't prepare him for the sudden appearance of a very bewildered and very electrically charged boy in his house.

"Shit...this place is nice, huh?" Jeongin whispered, looking around in awe.

Seungmin, clutching his heart and staring wasn't really registering the situation just yet.

"Holy crap...hold on let me close the curtains, Jesus, we can't have anyone seeing you."

Seungmin absolutely scrambled to pull closed any curtains over any window that someone could possibly see in through.

"You're being real thorough, huh?"

"Well, unless you want some housewife calling the military on you then yes I'll be very thorough," Seungmin hissed.

"Right."

Jeongin seemed grounded by the words. Maybe he was just naturally a carefree kid but that just worried Seungmin even more. Forget it, though. He had questions and Jeongin had answers.

"Okay. You said you'd tell me everything. We're safe, there's no one around, tell me everything."

Seungmin had his eyes trained on Jeongin who, in turn, looked just a little uncomfortable. Just in the sense that he still didn't seem entirely sure of the situation.

"Let's start with what do _you_ know? Do you know anything about the state of society?"

Seungmin just shook his head, "I haven't had the chance to talk to any mutant other than who was in this house with me since I was 9 years old."

Jeongin grimaced, "This is gonna take a while."

It did indeed take a long while for Jeongin to explain how bad things were. Seungmin stayed quiet the whole time, taking in Jeongin's stories about how his powers had presented when he was alone in his room, how he'd managed to hide it his whole life and how when he was 16 he'd ran away and met a guy called Chris, or if that was too hard for Jeongin to say; Chan.

"He told me that there was a place for me in Seoul if I needed it. At the time I said yes and he took me back to this tiny place way underground where a bunch of other mutants were living away from humans. For a while I taught some people how to read and write, I just helped and existed but I started to get claustrophobic and so Chan suggested hey- why don't I become an outside contact? I could go somewhere else, give him news and help him recruit more people. For what, he didn't really tell me, but what this all feels like to me is a revolution."

Seungmin's head was spinning. He was absolutely right, all of this was way bigger than Seungmin could have ever imagined. "Wait...so like, if I get away, could I go there?"

"Maybe. I'd have to ask Chan, we'd have to make absolute sure that no one would be following us there, and we'd have to get that microchip taken right out," Jeongin replied.

The reminder of his little problem stung, nausea flooding through his gut as he reached behind himself and felt the healed over spot. Jeongin was just watching him, seeming concerned.

"I might be able to fry it for now but...it'd be safer not to have it in there at all," Jeongin continued.

"You could?"

He nodded at Seungmin, eyebrows raised. If that was the case...In hindsight, Seungmin could run away that very day. But they'd have to figure out a way for no one to see them. The momentary excitement subsided. So many things could go wrong.

"How would we get to Seoul?" Seungmin seemed sceptical.

"Walking would be safest but I could also possibly find us a ride. It'd just take more time to set up. It'd be riskier."

Walking certainly would take a long fucking time and a lot out of the both of them...but was the risk of involving more people worth it?

"Walking to the heart of Seoul all the way from here would take like a month maybe."

Jeongin scrunched up his nose.

"What? No way, it's not that far haha..."

"Walking anywhere takes a really long time Jeongin."

The younger boy pursed his lips. He knew Seungmin was right.

"We're already risking our lives even talking about this, right? Why not go the whole way and get there fast. We'll be fine."

Seungmin just shook his head and started pacing. He needed to think. He needed to think about so many things, not just running away but what he'd do when he got to Seoul; when he was free. Would he try and look for Hyunjin? Would he recreate himself entirely? By the sounds of it, this brewing revolution seemed to be his destination for now but everything was just full of hopefulness and speculation. Jeongin watched him pace and ponder with a slight frown.

"You're thinking about this too much. If you plan too much you'll just mess yourself up," Jeongin reassured him, softer than any time he'd spoken yet. "Trust me. I'll help you and we'll be okay."

Jeongin's hands settled on Seungmin's upper arms to still him in his place. He felt a slight static shock from the contact but barely flinched.

"I don't know. I just...need to time to prepare for this."

"All I need is a yes or a no. I'll get everything sorted by next week," Jeongin pushed.

He was getting assertive, he seemed to realise Seungmin was going to keep thinking about it until he convinced himself not to go with it. It worked. It took Seungmin a few seconds to force the words out but for some reason, he really trusted this stranger turned ally. For some reason, he completely let go of it all and let Jeongin take the lead.

"Okay. Okay, let's do it."

Jeongin lit up like a light, "It's a yes then?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you same time next week then."

As quick as he'd come, Jeongin was gone. This time Seungmin watching the electronics in the house light up and spark as the kid made his way through the wires and pathways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, every single chapter i write: omg im so sorry this took so long-  
> im terRIBLE anyway!! i was wondering who you guys wanna see more of? ive got plenty of different directions for the next few chapters but i want to know who yall want me to return to next :3c i dont really go on twitter anymore but im @qvstion if anyone wants to yell at me on cc or smth djfhgkd


End file.
